Young Love
by Issabela
Summary: The Whitlocks open their door to find little baby, Alice on their doorstep. They adopt her, and fall in love with her immediately and so does their son, Jasper. What happens, if they find out they're cousins? Then start to fall in love when their older?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I would like to introduce my amazing Beta Pixie-Tinks83!! She is helping me with all the chapters right now. She is just amazing! Also, please don't hate the plot. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**

**Esme Pov**

The doorbell rang; I stood up and swept off the dust on my skirt. I smiled.

_Who could that be?_

I looked over at my two year old son, Jasper, and my four year old son Edward, who were playing with my husband Carlisle; I left them to have their father and son bonding time.

It was late September in Forks. I walked over to the door and opened it, and it was freezing cold outside. I shivered and rubbed my hands on my arms. It wasn't sunny or warm here like in Texas, but it felt more at home here. There was no one outside, and I frowned. Then I heard a soft cry come from below me. I gasped and looked down at my doorstep, there was a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. It was a baby girl.

I slowly bent down and picked her up from the ground. There was a note stuck to her, I frowned again and then took it off her. The writing was kind of messy, and looked like the person who wrote the note was in a hurry. I read it closely.

_Please take care of our Alice and hopefully you'll love her like your own daughter._

There was no signature. Alice made another soft cry; so I shushed her and then rocked her gently in my arms.

"Alice," I whispered softly.

She was absolutely beautiful. She looked about six months old. The soft breeze flew by us. It was really cold outside, and she was only in this small blanket. I stepped back inside the house and then closed the door.

"Honey?" Carlisle called.

He came into view, carrying Jasper in his arms and Edward tagging along. Jasper had his thumb in his mouth and Edward had a worried look on his face, Jasper stared at the small bundle of blanket in my arms.

"Who was at the doo…" He was cut off, when Jasper said one single word.

"Baby," he whispered.

Carlisle looked at Alice and then walked over to me. He put Jasper down taking hold of his hand, then walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and looked down at Alice.

"She's beautiful," he murmured.

I nodded and then looked down at Jasper and Edward. Jasper was standing on the tip of his toes, trying to look at Alice. Edward had a small smile planted on his face. Jasper made a little grunt noise and pouted,

"I wanna see baby," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

I smiled and stifled a giggle and bent down so he could see her. His eyes widened when he looked at her and then looked back up at me.

"Pwetty baby, mommy," he exclaimed.

I smiled at his words and watched him. He made a toothy grin, and then bent down; he gave a small wet kiss on Alice's cheek. Alice opened her eyes and then giggled causing Jasper to gasp.

"Bwue eyes," he said making Carlisle and I laugh.

Alice's eyes were blue like the waves of the ocean, just like Jasper's.

"We have new baby sister?" Edward asked, his southern twang coming out; he smiled widely at Alice.

"Do you want a sister?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded and squealed happily, jumping up and down. Although, I didn't hear Jasper reply to Carlisle's question. I suddenly became worried. My head snapped back to him. Jasper opened his mouth to talk again,

"I love Awice, I love Awice," he repeated with a small lisp and a little southern twang of his own.

He bent down again to kiss her cheek; Alice giggled and put her hand on his cheek. Carlisle and I looked at each other, and then nodded. We both were thinking the same thing. Something inside of me knew this love was going to develop even stronger than a brother and sister love relationship.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A Few Weeks Later....**_

**Third Person Pov**

Jasper tagged along behind Esme, into her and Carlisle's room. She was going to give Alice a bath. Carlisle was at the hospital working, and Edward was downstairs playing on the piano keys. Jasper didn't want to leave Alice's sight ever, since she came a few weeks ago. He only left to go buy her some baby products with Carlisle. Esme knew Jasper would do anything for Alice and loved her more than she even knew.

He plopped down on the bed and then watched Esme lay Alice down on it carefully. Jasper 'cooed' to her, making Alice giggle. Esme smiled at the two of them, she took off Alice's baby clothes. She walked over to the closet and took out a small towel,

"Come on Jasper," she said, while picking up Alice again.

Jasper nodded and then ran inside the bathroom, he turned the faucet on. He waited until the water was a good temperature then went to tell Esme it was ready.

"Mommy, water weady!" he squealed.

Esme bent down and kissed cheek, he blushed and then giggled. Alice loved the sound of his laugh, so much so that she started to giggle herself. She reached out for him; he smiled and then reached out for her too. She held on to his index finger with her small hand, and then put it in her mouth. Jasper jumped in shock and looked at Esme for help.

"Mommy, is she hungwy?" He whispered frantically trying not to take his finger out of her mouth. He knew Alice might cry, and he didn't want that.

Esme laughed, "No, she's just saying that she loves you, sweetheart."

She reassured him causing his face to light back up; he turned and looked back at Alice.

"I love you too, Awice." He said taking her free hand and kissed it.

Alice gurgled and let go of Jasper's finger from her mouth, Esme put her inside the baby tub that was inside the bathtub. She kicked her feet in the water, Esme washed her Alice's head. She squealed when the water was poured on her head. Esme brushed the strands of black hair on her head.

She had a lot of hair, Esme thought. She finished washing Alice up, before she could ask Jasper for a towel he already had the towel out in his hands

"Towel mommy?" he asked.

Esme laughed and nodded, "Thank you dear."

Jasper nodded and helped Esme wrap Alice in the towel. Esme walked inside the room and set Alice back down on the bed. Jasper handed Esme the things for Alice, including her clothes. He even picked out the clothes for Alice, too.

Esme had to chuckle at her little two year old son, "Jasper, honey, go rest and play with Edward."

Jasper shook his head, "Wanna pway with Awice," he said stubbornly and stomped his foot on the ground.

Esme sighed, she heard the door open downstairs. Carlisle was home, it was kind of late. All she had to do was give Alice her milk and put her to sleep. She finished buttoning Alice's shirt, then picked her up and held onto Jasper's hand.

"Let's go see daddy," she whispered to Jasper.

He nodded, they both walked downstairs to greet Carlisle.

He had Edward in his arms and was talking to him. He noticed Esme, Alice, and Jasper and smiled at the three of them.

"Hi," he said and kissed their foreheads. He smiled at Alice, "How is she doing?" He asked Esme.

"She's doing wonderful, and I have a little helper." She laughed and Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her. She tilted her head downwards at Jasper, he nodded his head in understanding and chuckled.

Alice gurgled, Esme sighed again. "I have to make Alice her milk and put her to sleep, I'll be right back." She said as she turned to leave.

Jasper looked up at Carlisle, "Going to hewp mommy," he said and ran to where Esme was.

Carlisle smiled; Edward was still in his arms watching as they left. Esme finished making the bottle of milk and she sat down on the bed and rocked Alice in her arms, the bottle inside her mouth. Jasper was sitting with crossed legs, watching them.

"Mommy?" Jasper whispered quietly.

Esme took the bottle out of Alice's mouth, she was almost asleep. She patted Alice's back gently, until she burped. Esme looked at Jasper and smiled, "Yes, honey?"

"Can I hold Awice?" He asked shyly.

She laughed quietly, "Of course, here. Hold your arms out like this and hold her head like this," she instructed.

He followed what she said, Alice fit perfectly in his arms almost as if she was made for him. Esme watched him with awe, as he started humming her an unfamiliar lullaby. Alice's eyes drooped and soon enough she was asleep.

"I love you Awice," he repeated in a whisper, in between the lullaby.

She slept peacefully, in his arms.

Esme watched closely as her youngest son held her newest daughter; he hummed an unfamiliar peaceful lullaby. He made it just for her. She fit perfectly in his arms; it was like he didn't even know that anyone was in the room anymore. Esme reached out and grabbed the camera from the desk that was right next to the bed.

"Jasper," she whispered. He finally looked up. "Go give Alice a kiss," she murmured.

He smiled and bent down to give Alice a quick kiss on her lips, that's when Esme snapped the picture. It came out perfectly of Jasper kissing Alice. He lifted his head back up. His cheeks were now a dark shade of pink, and he was smiling cutely at her, his dimples showing. He went back to humming, and didn't notice she was in the room again.

She was going to keep the picture forever as a souvenir from them.

Esme heard the sound of the door creak and looked over and saw Carlisle standing by the door. He too, was in awe watching Jasper hold Alice. He had papers in his hand and he gestured her to come over to him. She stood up and walked over to him quietly making sure she didn't make any sound. They took one more glance at Jasper and Alice and smiled. They both went and sat down in Carlisle's office.

Esme laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Where's Edward?" She asked.

"He's in his room playing," he answered.

She nodded, "I was at the hospital and heard people talking about Alice's parents." He said hesitantly.

Esme's eyes widened. "What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"They...died in a car crash." He said.

She gasped and bowed her head down. "Do people know about Alice?"

"Yes, they do." He said. He handed her the papers that he was holding. Esme looked up at him again, worried on what he was doing.

"Open them," he said with no emotion in his voice.

She looked down at the folder and opened them slowly, and read the words carefully.

_Mary Alice Platt Brandon_

_Parents: Lucas Brandon and Mary Platt Brandon_

_Date of Birth: April 2 , 1992_

Another gasp escaped from her mouth. Her eyes searched the paper over and over again, there was more information about Alice on the end of the pages. Alice had Esme's former last name. Which meant, Alice was her niece? Esme didn't remember her mother mentioning that she had a sister, she always avoided the subject when she always asked for a brother o sister. That meant Alice was Jasper's and Edward's cousin. She looked back at Carlisle,

"Is this true?"

"I don't know," he sighed.

"How is this possible? I didn't even know I had a sister," she whispered quietly to herself.

"I did look at you "sister's" documents. It actually had your parent's name. She was sent to a mental institution when you were five." Carlisle said. Esme didn't remember any of it since she was so young at the time,

"What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"I signed the adoption papers today," he said. "You did it?"

He nodded a smile spreading across his face. She let out a small squeal and hugged him, they heard the sounds of small footsteps coming from the stairs, then the door flew open. Edward ran over to them and jumped on Carlisle's lap,

"What's wrong mommy?" He asked worriedly. He touched Esme's not wet cheek.

Esme picked him up and put him on her lap. "Edward how would you like it if we adopted Alice?" She smiled widely.

"I like Alice! She's like my sister!" He yelled happily.

"She's your cousin, sweetheart and we're going to adopt her."

He hopped off her lap and jumped up and down, "My cousin is going to be my sister?" He asked; they both nodded.

He squealed and ran out of the room. Not before yelling 'thank you,' to them. He was still young to understand, but Esme was glad that he wanted her as his sister.

"Jasper is going to love this." She whispered into Carlisle hair as she kissed his cheek, he simply nodded in agreement; they both knew Jasper loved Alice more than anything. Esme was so happy that Carlisle signed the adoption papers.

"I'm going to check on those two," she said and stood up.

Carlisle nodded, "I'm coming with you," he said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and followed her upstairs to their bedroom.

She opened the door to their room and saw Jasper, still holding Alice but his eyes were closed and his head was hung down. They were breathing slowly, Esme let out a small giggle. Carlisle and her walked up to them, Esme took Alice out of Jasper's arms. Carlisle took Jasper and rested his head on his shoulder. Esme walked into Alice's room and set her down in her crib. She whimpered and Esme let out a small coo to her. She fell asleep immediately; Esme turned on the baby monitor just in case she was going to cry in the night and then closed the door behind her on my way out and went to visit Jasper's room.

Carlisle was tucking him into bed; she walked over to them and helped him out. She moved his curls out of his face, and then both of them turned around to leave. But before they left, they heard five words come from Jasper's mouth that made their hearts melt.

"I love you Awice, forewever." Jasper said and that already meant something in the future.


	3. Chapter 2

**Third Person Pov**

Alice was already a year old; it was a month after her birthday. Carlisle and Esme celebrated her birthday at the house; they treated her like their own daughter. Edward would treat her like his little sister, but Jasper treated her more than a cousin.

Esme and Carlisle already talked to Jasper, about her being his cousin. He understood, but still treated her more than his relative. Alice and Jasper had a very close relationship, Esme worried about them. She sometimes, watched the two of them from behind doors.

Alice and Jasper were playing on the ground in the living room, Esme and Carlisle were upstairs. Alice was playing with her baby toys. Jasper watched her with a small smile on his face; Alice grabbed her pink stuffed sheep and kissed it. Then she looked at Jasper and gave it to him, his smile grew wider.

"Thank you, Awice," he said as he took it and gave it a small kiss on the sheep's head.

Alice giggled and reached over to touch his nose, then crawled over to him and sat in his lap. Jasper kissed the top of her head and hugged her softly, breathing in the smell of her hair.

Edward walked in the room, "Hi Alice. Hi Jasper."

He walked over to the piano and pressed on some of the keys. Alice looked up at him and smiled, climbing off of Jasper's lap before crawling over to piano bench that Edward was sitting on. She whimpered reaching out for him; Edward looked down at her and carried her carefully, putting her down on the bench.

Jasper sat down right next to her, and looked at the piano keys. Alice touched one of the keys, it played a high note. She gasped and giggled, Edward and Jasper both chuckled at her. Edward pressed one key, then Alice reached over and pressed the same one, following his lead. It came out low; Alice giggled again and clapped her hands.

"Edward, Jasper," Esme called from upstairs.

Jasper and Edward looked each other, and then down at Alice who still looking amazed at the piano.

"Awice," Jasper whispered, not wanting to leave her.

Edward sighed and looked over at Alice, who wasn't paying attention either of them. She was still on the piano bench playing on the high note keys.

"Jasper, Edward," Esmes' soft voice called again from the stairs.

"Coming, mommy!" Edward yelled, and ran upstairs to his mother, while Jasper stayed with Alice and played with her.

Esme looked at Edward curiously, "Where's Jasper and Alice?" She asked worriedly.

"Downstairs, Jasper don't want to leave Alice," he said.

She nodded and smiled at her oldest son taking his hand into hers. "What were the two of you doing with your cousin?" She asked.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a small thump coming from downstairs, and Alice letting out a loud cry.

"Awice!" Jasper shouted, his voice breaking through her cry.

Carlisle came running out of the room, fear was in his eyes.

"Oh dear," Esme whispered.

The three of them ran downstairs and saw Jasper's eyes wide open in shock and tears.

"What happened, dea-" Esme was going to finish her sentence, but saw Alice. She was on the floor, tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks. Jasper knelt down in front of her; he too had tears running down his face.

"I'm s-sowwy Ali, I'm s-sowwy," he sobbed.

Alice hated that he was crying because it made him he look very miserable. All of a sudden the tears stopped running down her face. She lifted herself up slowly from the ground and walked over to Jasper.

"Jazzy?" She whispered.

Esme and Carlisle gasped in shock, she was standing and talking! They both walked over to them slowly and watched Alice, Jasper looked at Alice the same way.

"Ali?" He asked.

Alice smiled and bent down to kiss his nose, she giggled. "Jazzy!" She squealed.

Nobody was crying anymore, Esme sighed in relief. She laughed at the two of them, and stroke Alice's hair on her head. Jasper opened his arms, Alice walked slowly into them. She kissed him on the cheek this time, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Esme laughed softly at the two of them. She ran back upstairs to her and Carlisle's room and grabbed the camera. She ran back down, and took a quick picture of the two of them. Esme already had a small album for them both. She hid it in Alice's room, making sure nobody saw it, including Carlisle. The only picture she had was when Jasper kissed Alice on the lips when she was five months old, now she had another picture to put in it. Esme saw Carlisle walk up to Jasper and Alice,

"Jasper can I check Alice for any boo-boos?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper looked thoughtful for a minute and then nodded at him. Carlisle took Alice from his arms and then picked her up and laid her down on the couch, Alice whimpered when she out of Jasper's arms.

She reached out for him, "Jazzy," she whimpered.

Jasper stood up quickly, "It's okay, Ali, Jazzy here!" He said, trying to cheer her up. He was quite fond of his new nickname; nobody had ever called him 'Jazzy' before.

Edward giggled from right next to Esme, "Jazzy!" He teased.

Jasper heard him and then glared. "You can't call me Jazzy, only Awice," he said.

Edward walked over to him and then started to repeat his new nickname. Jasper growled causing Esme to lay her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward, stop," she said, in a soft yet stern tone.

Edward did what his mother said, and hung his head shame. Jasper threw him a smug smile, Carlisle stood up from the couch with Alice in his arms.

"She's okay, she doesn't have any injuries," he said.

Esme made a sigh of relief and then took her from Carlisle's arms. She kissed her forehead, and hugged her gently.

"Oh Alice, you scared me, sweetheart," she said.

Alice looked at her and said, "Jazzy."

Jasper's nickname was all she could say right now.

Esme smiled and put her down, making sure she was okay to stand. Alice stood perfectly fine; she walked over to Edward and Jasper and smiled at the two of them. Edward bent down so he was almost eye-level with her. He smiled,

"Hi Alice," he whispered.

She smiled and touched his cheek, then gave it a small peck. Edward's smile grew wider, he blushed and giggled.

"Thank you, Alice," he said.

Alice thought of him as a big brother, he was very protective of her also, but not as much as Jasper. Esme knew Alice was going to be a lovable person when she was older.

She looked over at Jasper and reached out for him, "Jazzy!" She cried in happiness.

Jasper opened his arms out again, "Ali," he called, and smiled at her.

She walked over to him but she tripped right when she was about an inch away from him. Esme gasped, but Jasper caught her before she could fall flat on her face. He was never going to hurt Alice, and no one else was going to when he was around. Esme made another sigh of relief, as she watched Jasper hug Alice and kiss her cheeks.

Alice giggled when Jasper's lip touched her skin. She gave him another kiss on his cheek; Esme snapped another picture of them. Alice's face was rose red.

"What's wrong, Ali?" Jasper asked worriedly, cupping her cheeks in his small hands.

"Nothing is wrong dear, she's blushing," Esme said.

Carlisle chuckled from right next to Esme, when he saw the confused and worried look on his face.

"Is that bad, daddy?" Jasper panicked.

"No son, she is just shy. She loves you," he said.

Jasper giggled at her, "Funny Awice," he whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Then two words that came from Alice's mouth made Jasper's heart soar.

"Wuv you, Jazzy," she whispered.

Esme and Carlisle smiled widely at her; Jasper's cheeks grew a dark pink.

"I love you too, Ali," he whispered back, and hugged her closely to him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Third Person Pov**

Alice was five years old already, and Jasper was seven. Alice was going to start her first day in kindergarten, while Jasper was going to be in second grade. Edward was already in fourth grade and was very musical. Esme and Carlisle were both proud of the three of them, Alice found out that they were her aunt and uncle and the boys were her cousins. Esme sat down and talked to her about what was happening. Alice was able to call her and Carlisle 'Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle.' Or she could call them 'mom and dad'. Esme wanted her to feel comfortable in what she did so she left the decision to up to Alice. She decided to go with the aunt and uncle.

As the years went by, Alice would become closer to Jasper and he would too. He was very protective of her, he wouldn't let go of her hand when they were out somewhere or doing something together in public.

Alice loved being near him, and wouldn't argue with him when he was being protective. They already knew that they were both in love with each other in a brother and sister way, but Esme already predicted that they would love each other more than that. It made her feel a bit worried but she just kept quiet and let themselves be until when and if a situation arose.

~*~YL~*~

**Alice Pov**

I was going to start my first day of school today! Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle were going to drop me off, my cousin Edward and my Jazzy were going to be in the same school as me. I was really excited, and I couldn't wait to meet everyone in class.

Uncle Carlisle parked the car, and then helped Edward and Jazzy out first. I looked outside the window, and gasped. The school was huge, there were a lot of kids my age running around and saying 'goodbye' to their mommies and daddies. I smiled when Jazzy helped me out of the car and held onto my hand. He gripped onto it softly, making sure I wouldn't leave his sight. It made my smile grow wider, because I was never going to leave him, not now, not ever.

Aunt Esme was looking at different colored papers, she looked at Edward and then said something to him, but I couldn't hear them because I was too busy looking at the school. I leaned into Jasper's shoulder and he let go of my hand, which made me pout a little, but then he put it back into a smile when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Alice," Aunt Esme called.

I looked up and skipped over to her. "Yes, Aunt Esme?" I asked.

She smiled at me and bent down so I was able to see her more. I was really short, so people sometimes made fun of me. That's when Jazzy comes in and pushes them away from me. Then he'd start to comfort me, and tells me that he loves me.

"Your room number is number five, and your teacher is Ms. Adams," she said. I nodded and smiled.

"Jasper, honey, you're with Mrs. Banks, your room is right across from Alice's." She said.

Jasper's face lit up and then hugged me closer to him, "I get to see Alice at lunch time?"

Esme nodded, I squealed in delight and hugged Jasper. He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Can I go see Alice's room?" Jazzy asked.

Uncle Carlisle nodded; he had a small smile on his face. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle brought us to our rooms and introduced us to the teachers.

I kissed Aunt Esme's and Uncle Carlisle's cheeks, then gave Edward a hug, and Jasper a hug and big kiss on his cheek. Aunt Esme took out her camera and snapped a picture of the two of us. She tugged on Jasper's hand.

"Come on honey, we have to meet you and Edward's teacher," she said.

Jazzy frowned and looked at me with sad eyes, it suddenly made pout. He gave me one last hug and kiss on my forehead and then all four of them left me.

"Alice, sweetheart," Ms. Adams called.

"Coming," I yelled even though she was a couple of inches away.

I sat in my seat and twirled my dark long black hair with my finger.

~*~YL~*~

I liked school, I got to draw pictures and make things for Jasper and the others. I was hoping they were going to like them, the school bell rung which meant it was time for break.

"Okay everyone, stop what you're doing. It's time for lunch," Ms. Adams said.

I hopped down from my chair and walked outside. I looked around for any sign of my Jazzy, but couldn't see him anywhere in sight. I pouted, and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Jazzy forgot about me," I whispered.

A tear slipped down from my cheek. Then, I felt arms wrap around my waist and the person hugging me to them. The frown was suddenly replaced with a smile, and I immediately knew who the person was. It was my Jazzy; I looked up and hugged him.

"I missed you, Ali." He whispered.

I knew he wouldn't forget me; he was the only one who was able to call me 'Ali.'

"I missed you too, Jazzy," I replied calling him by the name he only let me call him.

He hugged me closer to him, and then took my hand. We both walked into the cafeteria, and saw students that were in every grade in the room. We got our food and then looked for a table; I spotted Edward and some other people in one right next to the exit door. I skipped over to them, while Jasper followed my lead.

"Hi Edward, and everyone," I said.

Edward smiled at me, and I mirrored the same look. I looked at the other people who were sitting at the table. There was one boy that curly brown hair, and was as big as a mountain. Then there were two girls, one had brunette hair and the other a beautiful silky gold. They sent us small smiles,

"Hi, you must be Alice! I'm Emmett," The boy shouted in my face.

I shrunk back and took a step backwards, bumping into Jasper, and heard a deep rumble come from his chest.

"It's okay, Jazzy," I said calming him down.

"Emmett!" The blond hair one yelled.

Edward shot Emmet a glare, "Alice, Jasper these are my new friends. This, as you already know, is Emmett, and these two are Rosalie, and Bella." He said, pointing at each of them while saying their names.

It looked like he really liked Bella, because he would smile every time he said her name and then she would always blush.

"Were all in the same grade," Edward said.

"You are so adorable!" Bella and Rosalie squealed and said at the same time. I smiled and thanked them.

Jasper pulled out a seat for me. I sat in it, and watched Jasper as he slid into his seat. I looked back up and saw everyone watching us, with big eyes. My face scrunched up in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Jasper held onto my hand from under the table.

"Nothing sweetheart, you're so beautiful." Rosalie said.

I blushed and thanked her again, I already them. I got to know all three of them, Rosalie and Bella were really nice, and Emmett was very funny. Jasper didn't say anything while we all talked, all he did was rub my hand with his thumb and hug me closer to him. After lunch, and saying 'goodbye' to everyone, Jasper and I went to the playground.

I sat in the sandbox; Jazzy was sitting right next to me. I didn't know what to do, I was really bored. School wasn't going to start in another hour, and then an idea popped inside my head.

"Jazzy!" I squealed.

He smiled, "Yes, Ali?" He asked.

"Let's play house! I play your wife and you play my boyfriend!" I squealed and smiled.

"Okay, but don't we have to get married first?" He asked.

I looked up and thought about what he said, then nodded and smiled wider. Just then, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, and Edward walked over to us.

"Hi guys!" Emmett boomed, I was starting to get used to him yelling a lot.

"Hi!" I chirped.

"What are you two doing?" Rosalie asked as she braided a strand of my hair.

"Jazzy and I are going to play husband and wife, and were going to get married!" I squealed.

Rosalie, Bella, and Edward looked confused for a second, but then smiled.

"Oh! Oh! Can I play your big protective brother Alice, and walk you down the aisle?" Emmett asked bouncing up-and-down on the tip of his toes. I giggled and nodded,

"Okay young man that I've known for only a few minutes. I accept you getting married with my daughter." He said in a very stern daddy tone, to Jasper. Jasper smiled and shook Emmett's hand.

"Emmett, you're supposed to say your sister not daughter." Rosalie said.

He nodded and repeated the sentence again, but changed the last word.

"Then I get to play Alice's best friend and help her get ready for the wedding," Rosalie said.

"I'll help!" Bella said.

Edward nodded, "Okay, I'll be the guy that has to say those things from the bible." He said.

I smiled and clapped my hands. Rosalie and Bella walked me over to the little girl's bathroom. Rosalie pretended to fix my hair.

"You're going to be lovely, dear. You can just call me Rose if you like." Rosalie whispered while running her hands through my hair and I nodded in reply.

Bella came out from one of the stalls and had paper-toilet flowers.

I squealed, "That's perfect!".

Rosalie ran to another one and came out with white long paper-toilet veil for my hair. She put it over my head and fixed it. I looked in the mirror and smiled, I looked like a real bride! I giggled, while Rosalie and Bella did their turn to get ready for the "wedding."

We walked out of the restroom with our paper-toilet flowers. We saw the boys in the field; Edward was fixing Jasper's hair and putting a small flower in his shirt pocket. Emmett was waiting by the stairs. He smiled at me, and linked my tiny arm in his. I stood on the tip of my toes so I was almost even with his height. Rosalie and Bella walked down the stairs first and stood on the left side of Jasper.

I noticed Edward was carrying a small book in his hands, and was singing the wedding lullaby. Emmett and I walked down the stairs; I had a huge smile on my face. Jasper had the same expression on his face. Emmett and I stopped when we were already near Jasper; Emmett scooped Jasper off the ground. I cringed looking at Jazzy as he was being crushed by the big bear,

"Emmett!" Everyone yelled.

He put him down and then gave me a softer hug; I smiled, then walked over to Jazzy and held on to his hand.

"We are gathered here today, for Alice and Jasper...I don't know what to say next." Edward whispered looking at everyone for help.

I bit my lip and looked at him, how are we going to get married if we don't know the sentences?

"Skip to the 'I do's" Bella whispered in his ear.

He nodded, "Do you Jasper take Alice as your wafflely wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do?" Jasper asked, but then nodded to say he meant it.

"Do you Alice?" Edward asked.

"I do," I said with a lot of confidence

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Edward said. There was a long pause, I looked at Jasper and then blushed. It wasn't going to be hard kissing him, I kissed him when I was a baby. We both leaned in, right when I was about to give him a kiss. The school bell rang, I sighed in disappointment. I heard Ms. Adams call everyone's names, "I have to go Jazzy," I said.

He pouted, and I felt even more sad. "Jazzy, it's okay. I love you!" I said.

He smiled, it made me a bit happier. "I love you too, Ali." He whispered.

"Alice!" I heard Ms. Adams yell from the classroom.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I ran a couple of steps to the stairs and then stopped; I heard the sound of leaves rustling on the ground. I turned around and saw Jasper. He bent down a gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and then blushed.

"Love you, Ali." Was all he said, and then he ran back to his classroom.

I went back to mine; Ms. Adams looked at me with a surprised look. "Alice, honey, what are you wearing?" She asked.

"I had a wedding," I smiled, and thought about Jasper.

I walked over to my desk and sat down, I thought about Jasper the whole time while I was coloring. I don't think cousins are supposed to get married. I loved Jazzy, a lot. He was more than a brother or cousin to me, I was really confused.

When the bell rang, I was the first one out of my desk. I ran out of the door saying a quick 'goodbye' to Ms. Adams. Some people were already out of their classrooms too, I saw Jazzy walking over to my school room. I ran over to him and hugged him, he smiled.

"Hello, Alice, wifey." He said.

I giggled, Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle picked all of us up. I waved at Emmett, Rose, and Bella. They were very nice; I knew I had new friends. They were still carrying their 'wedding' stuff. When Aunt Esme saw me, her face reminded me of Ms. Adams.

"Honey, what are you wearing?" She asked.

"I had a wedding," I said.

Uncle Carlisle looked at me confused, "With who, sweetheart?" He asked.

"With me!" Jazzy squealed.

We smiled, Edward wrapped his arms around our shoulders. "I was the guy who read the bible!" He yelled.

They laughed, at the three of us. Esme took out her camera again like today, and snapped a picture of the three of us. I was wondering where she was going to put those pictures.

We drove back to the house, and talked about the 'wedding,' and everything. Today was a fun day at school.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alice Pov**

I was nine and a half years old, and in fourth grade. Jazzy was eleven, and in sixth grade. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmet were thirteen and in the eighth grade. They went to school at a different building, but they visited us almost every day; especially my Jazzy because he still went to the same building as me. When they came to visit me we went to have lunch together.

I was really missing Jasper as the clock ticked by. Ms. Adams was still my teacher ever since kindergarten, and just came back from her honeymoon. Jasper had still called me 'wifey' ever since the day of our 'wedding.'

We were asked to be a part of Ms. Adams wedding, I was the flower girl and he was the junior groom's man. We were both partnered with each other the whole wedding, it made me really happy. Aunt Esme took a lot of pictures of us during the wedding.

_Flashback_

_Jasper and I looked at Ms. Adams and her new husband. They were holding each other closely and dancing to the music from the piano that Edward was playing. I sighed at the two of them as they gazed into each others' eyes lovingly. They were so in love with each other, and I wished I would fall in love like them someday. I heard Jasper cleared his throat; I looked at him and smiled. _

_"Ali, would you like to dance?" He asked bashfully._

_I giggled and nodded; I took his outstretched hand into my own and followed him to the dance floor. He wrapped one arm around my waist, the other still holding my hand in his; we smiled at each other and danced to the soft melody from the piano. _

_I saw the flash of light hit us from the corner of my eye, and I squinted as I saw Aunt Esme with a camera in her hand and a wide smile planted on her lips. Jasper and I laughed. Before I knew it I was hoisted up into the air; it was then that I realized Jasper was carrying me; this made me and I leant in to kiss his cheek. The camera flashed again, I heard Aunt Esme sigh and mutter, "You two are adorable." I looked at Jasper and felt something feel funny in my tummy when I stared into his crystal blue eyes. _

_Then we both went back to dancing._

_End of Flashback_

Shaking my head from the memory I heard the sound of the school bell ring. I jumped in my seat in surprise at the noise.

"Okay, everyone time for break!" Mrs. Adams announced.

I smiled and hopped out of my chair, seeing Maria, Lauren, and Jessica walk up to Mrs. Adams and congratulate her for her wedding. They were the school's mean girls, and they were in the same grade and class as me.

I walked out of the classroom and looked around for any sign of Jazzy. I saw a flash of shaggy blond hair walk my way; I smiled wider and danced over to him. I jumped on his back and giggled as I heard him laugh from underneath me.

"Hi Jazzy!" I whispered into his ear.

"Hi Ali, wifey," he whispered back.

I hopped back down and hugged him, I felt him rest his head on mine and breathe in my hair. I closed my eyes, "How was class?" I asked.

"It was okay, I guess." He muttered.

I nodded, I saw Edward and the others appear from out of nowhere. Bella and Rosalie went up and hugged me softly.

"How were your classes?" Bella asked.

"Good, same old, same old." I said.

Jasper muttered the same thing again, like a few minutes ago. We headed to the cafeteria and grabbed our food. Emmet literally had the whole choices on his plate. I only got a ham and cheese sandwich, apple, and water.

"Emmet how could you eat those things?" Rosalie asked in disgust, it was like she had read my mind.

He was stuffing the food in his mouth, you couldn't tell if he was swallowing or not.

"I wike the fwood." He said with the food stuffed up all in his mouth, small chunks were flying over the place.

I scrunched my nose and went back to eating mine. Jasper grabbed my hand and held onto it, like as if I was going somewhere.

"Hi, Jasper," I heard Maria, Lauren, and Jessica whisper seductively from behind us.

I felt something well up inside of me, and I was suddenly angry. I glared at them, as they passed by us. I hissed under my breath, I didn't feel like eating anymore. Then I suddenly realized I was jealous. I couldn't be; that was so immature of me. He was my cousin, why would I be jealous?

I looked up and saw everyone at the table looking at me. "What?" I asked.

They all shook their heads and went back to eating their food.

"Ali," I heard Jasper whisper.

I didn't really want to look at him right now.

"Ali, look at me please, Darlin'," he whispered again, I still didn't look up.

I got up from my seat and took my tray with me. I heard everyone call me from the table, but I ignored them. I needed to go walk by myself, and think about what just happened to me. I dumped my left-over food in the trash, and walked out of the cafeteria room, the door swinging behind me silently as I went through my thoughts.

I walked around in the field for a little while and thought about what I just did a few minutes ago. _How could I be jealous?_ Jasper was my cousin, we played around and stuff but being jealous? I snorted and looked down at my feet, I heard footsteps walk from behind me. I was guessing it was Jasper, but then I was pushed forward and was kissing the ground. I sputtered, and looked up at who it was. It was the three witches, Lauren, Maria, and Jessica.

"What do you want?" I asked dusting myself off.

Maria stepped forward, "For you to get away from Jasper."

I snorted again, "Why would I do that?" I asked.

"You should know what's good for you," she said.

"How would I stay away from him, when we live in the same house?" I asked, she was clearly as stupid as she looked.

She paused and then said, "Avoid him, or you'll be wishing you were never born. I've seen the way you look at him, and how he looks at you."

I was about to say something when she pushed me again and was about to smack me across my face. A hand caught her wrist; she snarled angrily and looked at the person who was holding her back. It was Jasper, he had a murderous look on his face, which made Maria and the others squeak in fright.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered angrily.

She composed her face into a seductive smile again like earlier in the cafeteria, but I felt no emotion inside me.

"Well I was just going to stop her from being a pest, and telling her to back off you so you could have some _real _wifeys." She said and gave me the evil eye.

I sighed and stood back up; I could feel tears already welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to hear his reply or deal with them; I ran away from all of them and went to the girls' bathroom. I went inside one of the stalls and cried my eyes out. Life was definitely not fair, I felt like a baby. Why would I be crying over Jasper? Soon there were footsteps walking inside the bathroom.

"Ali?" I heard Jasper call.

_What the heck was he doing inside the girls' bathroom?_

Then there were more footsteps walking inside the bathroom, I was hoping it was not a girl or teacher.

"Alice?"

It was Emmet.

"What are you guys doing inside a girls' bathroom?" I asked; my voice hoarse from crying.

"It doesn't matter, we're worried about you."

Now it was Edward talking.

I heard Jasper sigh in annoyance. "Can you guys leave for a second? I want to talk to Alice."

Emmet and Edward huffed, but then left anyways. I heard the sound of the door lock, Jasper locked us in.

"Ali," he called, but I didn't answer him.

"Alice… please come out."

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Please?" He pleaded. It broke my heart when I heard the tone of his voice but I painfully ignored it.

"Jasper can you please get out of here? The bell is going to ring in a couple of minutes, and someone might knock on the door." I said.

"The bell won't ring for another half hour." He said, leaving me feeling extremely dumb.

"Then can you get out? Someone might knock." I said.

"Well they can use a different restroom." He said standing his ground; he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Jasper," I whispered warningly, "Get. Out."

"Nope, I'm not going until you get out of that stall." He said confidently.

I huffed, "Well I guess you're going to stay here then, 'cause I'm not coming out." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed, "Well I guess I'm going to do it the hard way."

I grew curious.

_What was that supposed to mean?_

He started to kick at the door, using his boot to try and force it open.

"Jasper-" I warned.

Of course the door flew open from the pressure he'd been using and revealed a worried Jasper. I was hugging my knees and sitting on the stool, I probably looked stupid. He looked at my face, and sighed sadly.

"Look what they did to you, Darlin'." He whispered and walked up to me.

I cowered away from him but he ignored it and hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, he let go of me and knelt down on one knee and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Ali, forget what they said." He said. I gathered from this comment they'd probably told him what they'd said to me.

"They said they were going to make wish I was never born." I said.

His face turned furious, "I am going to make sure they wish they were never born." He growled through his clenched teeth. I'd never seen Jasper so angry,

"What did you do?" I asked.

"It's not what I did, Rosalie was there and took care of that."

I gasped, "Did she get hurt?" I asked worriedly.

He chuckled, "No, of course not. They couldn't lift a finger when she charged up to them; they were too scared to break a nail."

I giggled, his lips tugged up into a smile.

"There's my wifey." He said. My smiled disappeared as my memory went back to what she said in the field. He looked at my face, "Alice, stop thinking about what she said. I'm still going to love you as my wifey."

I smiled softly, at his words.

"I love you, Alice, _forever_, and will never fall in love with anyone else." he whispered.

I felt my heart soar, "I love you too, Jazzy. Forever," I whispered and looked into his eyes.

His eyes looked back at me and I took in the host of emotions they were filled with. Love, Passion, happiness, and truth. The things that girls said and did today, all disappeared. He bent down and kissed both of my cheeks, and I felt my cheeks heat up. I knew I was blushing, and that made me giggle.

He finally got me out of the bathroom. As soon as I was out, I was pulled into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Emmet!" Everyone yelled.

He laughed, "Good to have you back, baby sister. I was about to barge in there myself, if you didn't come out." He joked.

I smiled, and was pulled into another hug by Edward. He kissed the top of my head, "I still get to be the guy who read the words in the bible right?" He asked.

I nodded and laughed.

"Good," he said and ruffled my hair.

"Alice!" Rosalie and Bella squealed.

I giggled, "Rose! Bella!"

I squealed back. They picked me up, off the ground.

"Forget about what they said. They're just jealous, because you're prettier than them and always will be." Bella said. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Rose are you, okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? I took care of those little bi-" she was cut off by Emmet, Edward, and Bella.

"Rose!" They scolded.

She blushed, and looked at me in embarrassment, "My bad, Sweetheart."

"Can I have my wifey, back now please?" Jasper asked, and took me out of their arms.

They rolled their eyes, and winked at me. I was really happy again, and was thankful that I had great friends and Jazzy. By the end of the day, I was back to my normal self.

The last thing I heard when we finished school was, "I love you Alice, forever," again from Jasper and me repeating his words.


	6. Chapter 5

**Alice Pov**

I was now thirteen, and was practically a teenager. Jasper was fifteen; he's two years older than me. Edward, and the others were seventeen; they still hang out with us in school almost every day. Bella and Edward were dating, the same with Rosalie and Emmett. I thought it was so romantic, they all started going out when they were about my age. I always knew they would all be with each other, someday.

Rose and Bella slept over at the house for a couple of days until this Saturday, they were both able to come here anytime they wanted. The boys were playing on the PlayStation in the living room. I was playing on Edward's piano in the music room; he'd been teaching me how to play since I was ten. I was learning how to write my own songs too.

Rosalie and Bella were sitting beside me, watching my hands as they played on the keys. I played them a couple of cords, but soon became bored. I heard the sound of footsteps walking towards us, then felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Hi Ali," Jasper whispered, in my ear. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Hi Jazzy," I whispered back and laid back on his chest.

"That was a beautiful song you wrote," he whispered again.

I blushed, "It was nothing really," I said. I heard Rosalie and Bella giggle behind us, I rolled my eyes.

"Kids! Time for lunch!" Aunt Esme called.

"Coming!" Edward replied.

We got up and walked to the dining room together. The table was already set with food and utensils. Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme were already seated in their chairs; Emmett quickly sat down and threw almost all food on his plate.

"Emmett, save some food for the rest of us!" Rose yelled.

He pouted and dropped the spoon of macaroni and cheese. The rest of us sat down, and started to eat. We made small conversations at the table.

When we were done, I took all the dirty dishes and helped Aunt Esme clean up, with the help of Rosalie and Bella. The boys went back in the living room to go watch t.v. I washed the dishes, Bella dried them, and Rosalie put them in the cabinet. Aunt Esme set the table back to how it was, whilst I dreamily looked outside the window. The sun was out, and it looked really warm outside. It was really rare here, in Forks. An idea came to my mind and I knew that I didn't want to miss the chance to make the most of the unusually warm weather,

"Hey, do you guys want to go swimming? It looks really nice outside, and there's a lake ten minutes away from the house." I said.

They smiled, "Okay, it's a good thing I brought my bathing suit just in case." Rosalie said as Bella nodded in agreement.

I squealed, we finished the dishes and then ran upstairs to go change. Rose picked out my bathing suit; it was a small black bikini that had a gold lace belt on the bottom. She gave to me as a present for my birthday, and I haven't even worn it. She said it was a one of a kind designer bathing suit. I put it on and asked for their approval. They looked at me and smiled,

"I am a genius! You look beautiful." Rose complemented.

"I agree, you look outstanding, Alice. Jasper is going to drool when he sees you in that." Bella said.

I blushed when she said the last part, he was my cousin, they knew that. But deep down, I really hoped it was true.

We packed everything in our beach tote bags; I stuffed my towel and sunscreen and made sure I had everything I needed. I put on a purple tank top, shorts, and flip-flops to cover myself up. We walked downstairs and spotted Aunt Esme, she looked at us.

"Where are you three going?" She asked softly.

"Were thinking of going to the lake that's ten minutes away, can you take us?" I asked.

She smiled, "Of course, dear. I was just thinking about that, just now. Let me go get my things, and tell the boys if they want to come." She said and went upstairs to her and Carlisle's room.

We walked inside the living room, and saw the boys looking bored. I cleared my throat to get their attention, Jasper looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going, Darlin'?" He asked.

"Aunt Esme is driving us to the lake that's ten minutes away from the house; do you want to come with us?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" They all shouted, and then all three of them took off to Jasper's room. Aunt Esme walked in, and looked at the couch where they were just in.

"Are they coming?" She asked.

I nodded, and walked over to the couch and sat on the arm. They came back down after a few minutes,

"Come on, now kids!" Aunt Esme said.

We took Uncle Carlisle's black Mercedes whilst Edward drove himself and Bella in his Volvo because there wasn't enough room for all of us.

"Uncle Carlisle isn't coming?" I asked her.

"No, he had to drop by the hospital and sign some work papers." She said.

I nodded and buckled myself in, I felt Jasper wrap his arms around my shoulders and hug me closely to him. I felt a smile spread across my face, he still loved being around me. It always made my heart soar when he kissed my cheek or forehead. It also made my stomach flutter when we looked into each others' eyes. I could tell he would feel the same way, because his ears went pink all the time. We were cousins; I knew it was wrong to feel that way for each other. I couldn't be away from him, and neither could he.

I hummed the tune that I played on the piano to distract myself. I tapped the tip of my fingers on my knee, and watched the trees fly past us. Soon the car stopped. I unbuckled my seat belt, grabbed my things, and got out running to deck. The lake looked amazing, the sun hit the water which made it reflect and look like diamonds. It was so beautiful, I felt someone's presents behind me. Their breath tickled my ear, it was Jasper.

"Not as beautiful as you,"

_Did I say that out loud?_

I giggled and walked to the empty space. I took out my towel and laid it on the ground; I dropped the bag and sat down. Next, I took out the sunscreen and smoothed the oil on my skin.

Jasper reached out and took it from my hand, and squeezed it. I felt him put it on my back, so I closed my eyes and sighed. He made sure he had every inch of my back; I looked over my shoulder and saw him staring at my back like it was a famous art masterpiece.

"Thank you, Jazzy." I said, making him snap out of his trance.

He blushed, and sat up. "No problem," he mumbled as he walked over to Emmett and Edward. I stood up and took off my tank top and shorts then kicked my flip-flops off. My hair flowed down to my waist. I heard wolf whistles come from people from the far left side of the lake. I turned my head to that direction, and saw Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton, the school jerks watching me. They were in the same grade as me. They both had crushes on me ever since they moved here, and kept asking me out.

It was a good thing I had Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. I heard a snarl come from behind me, that wasn't a good sign. I turned back around and saw the guys looking at me head-to-toe.

"Alice Brandon! What in god's name are you wearing, Missy?" Edward and Emmett shouted.

I glared at them, "A bathing suit." I said.

Jasper walked over to me and wrapped a towel around my body.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I yelled and ripped the towel off.

"Alice, listen to me. Put those clothes back on, right now." He said, this wasn't the reaction I wanted from him.

"No!" I shouted.

He picked the towel up from the ground, and wrapped it around me once more.

"Jasper, stop!"

Rosalie and Bella walked up behind me. "You guys, stop hovering. Alice can do whatever she wants." Bella said. I nodded, but Jasper didn't listen.

He walked up to Esme with pleading eyes, "Mom, can you tell Alice to put those clothes back on."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Mom! Do you see what she's wearing? Did you hear those _pigs _whistle?" He shouted.

"Honey, I think you're over-reacting. She can wear whatever she wants. I think she looks gorgeous, how about you?" She asked then looked at me and winked. I smiled and waited for Jasper's reply.

He looked at me, his eyes softened. "I think you look beautiful, no more than that." He whispered, but I didn't think I was supposed to hear him say it.

I could feel a smile spread across my face, I turned around and saw Rosalie and Bella standing behind me again with smirks on their faces. Their eyes darted to me, as if saying 'I told you so.'

I rolled my eyes, and then linked my arms with theirs. I looked at the water, and then back at them.

"Ready?" I whispered.

They giggled silently, and nodded. The three of us ran and then jumped in the lake together. I laughed, as I rose up to the surface. Emmett and Edward's laugh joined mine,

"My turn!" Emmett boomed.

He ran into the water and did a cannonball, followed by Edward. I giggled, but it faded when I didn't see the person I cared about the most with us and having fun. My eyes went to Esme, but he wasn't there either. Was he really that upset of the bathing suit? Panic started to rise inside of me. My eyes darted everywhere, it finally landed on him. He was sitting on the wooden deck, watching me intensely. I sighed in relief. He finally, noticed that I was staring at him. He blushed in embarrassment, and looked down.

I smirked, and dove underwater. I swam towards him, without going back up for any air. I could see his reflection from up-top; he was looking back at the direction I was at. He scrambled around on the ground to try to stand up.

"Ali?" He called.

I still didn't go back up, he was starting to hyperventilate.

"A-Alice?"

By now, I was at his feet, but he didn't seem to notice me. I grabbed his foot, and yanked him into the water. He screamed as the water and his body crashed into each other. I burst into laughter, when he rose back up. He looked at me in confusion, then suddenly came to realization. He growled, my laughter turned into squeaks. I was about to swim away, but his hands grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

He started tickling my sides, I squealed in surprise.

"Jazzy, s-stop! P-please!"

He chuckled darkly, "Not until you surrender." He said.

I shook my head; we were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Jasper stopped, but didn't let go of my waist. I turned my head to see who it was, my smile dropped. It was Mike and Tyler,

"What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Can we join?" Mike asked.

I was about to reply, but Jasper beat me to it. "I don't think nerds are allowed." He spat, I looked at him sternly and smacked his arm, but he ignored me.

Mike didn't seem fazed; they were still looking at me.

"I'm sorry, but we were actually done." I said.

"Oh okay, then do you want to go out tomorrow tonight?"

Jasper snarled, I looked at him with wide eyes. Why was he acting this way?

"I'm sorry again, I can't," I said.

"Well, why not-" Mike was about to ask, but Jasper interrupted him.

"Because _Newton_, she is spending time with me!" He yelled.

I cringed at the tone in his voice. "Jazz, calm down, please." I whispered to him, and laid my hand on his chest. He immediately calmed down, and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Ali," he whispered.

"So?" Mike interrupted.

Jasper grew tense again, "Mike, like Jasper said. We have plans with each other tomorrow the whole day, so I can't go out with you that night either," I said politely.

"How about Monday?" He asked.

"I don't think so, _Mike_. We have school that day, so will you please leave us alone?" Jasper said in a strained tone.

"I'm not talking to you Whitlock." Mike said.

I heard the sounds of knuckles cracking behind me, and saw Jasper with a terrifying look on his face.

"Leave or I will knock the day lights out of you and if you want to have a black eye and a few broken teeth, be my guest," He said darkly.

I finally heard Mike and Tyler gulp. The next thing I knew, they were swimming away from us without another look back at us. Jasper had a look of triumph on his face, I glared at him. He looked at me innocently,

"What, Darlin'?" He asked, like a little kid who was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"You didn't have to go that far," I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, you have to tell me that wasn't fun scaring those two douche bags." He said.

I tried to hide the smile that was starting to spread, but failed.

"Okay, yes it was." I said, he laughed and scooped me up into a hug.

"Love you Ali," he whispered into my ear.

The smile grew wider, "I love you, too Jazzy." I whispered back.

We both swam back to the others, and told them what happened earlier. Emmett of course wanted to go walk up to them and punch their faces for saying those words to Jasper and me.

~*~YL~*~

After a few hours we had to leave, the others went and climbed out of the water to dry off. I looked at Esme.

"Aunt Esme can I stay in for a couple of more minutes?" I asked, she smiled and nodded. I grinned and started doing backstrokes, with my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes, and didn't know where I was anymore. I gasped and looked around, there were trees surrounding me. The water was shallow; I stood up and looked down. The water was red, and it was coming from me. My heart was pounding wildly against my chest; I lifted my hands out of the water and saw blood all over them. I didn't know if I hurt myself while I was swimming.

"Oh there you are Ali, I was beginning to worry, what the-" I turned around and saw Jasper looking at me with wide eyes.

"Jazz?" I whispered breathlessly.

He looked at me up-and-down, he was suddenly in front of me. Our noses were almost touching,

"Ali, did you hurt yourself?" He whispered.

He didn't seem to worry about the blood; he was only worried about me. I shook my head no, he was hyperventilating again like earlier today.

"Hey guys! We were looking all over for you two. What happened?" Emmett asked, from behind us. He was with Rosalie, Bella, and Edward, he was looking at us curiously. Then he looked down,

"Alice, what happened?" Edward asked.

Rosalie and Bella gasped when they saw me, "Alice!" They yelled.

"I don't know what happened, I don't remember hitting anything." I said.

They saw the blood; Jasper was still looking at me with a wild look on his face.

"You guys can go back, we have to talk to Alice." Rosalie said.

Jasper growled, "I am not going to leave, not until I know she's okay." He said.

"Jasper just shut up and leave." Rosalie said.

"No," he growled again. He stood in front of me, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jazzy, it won't take long. Rose and Bella are just going to help me." I said. He looked at me, with a sad look on his face.

"I want to help you too, Ali." He said.

Just then, I could hear Esme calling our names.

I looked at Jasper again, "Go with Edward and Emmett, tell Aunt Esme that were coming soon." I said.

He sighed heavily and nodded, knowing that he lost the argument. I smiled softly, and watched them as they left. I looked back at Bella and Rosalie, they had a smirk across their faces.

"Okay, can you two please tell me why I'm bleeding?" I asked.

Rosalie pretended to cry, "My little girls a woman now," she said, wiping a fake tear from her eye. Bella was doing the same, I glared at them,

"Guys it's not funny." I said.

They sighed, "Did your teacher ever talk to you about, what happens to a girl when they're changing?" She asked.

I looked at her confused, then tried to think back what Ms. Greene my eighth grade teacher taught us this past few days. She said when a girl is turning into a woman, they have their monthly friend, or period. My eyes grew wide,

"I got what?" I yelled quietly.

They laughed at my sudden realization, "Yes, my dear sister. You just got your monthly friend." Bella said.

"So I'm guessing you two went through it some time." I said, and they nodded.

"But we didn't have it when a boy was there." She snickered. I blushed deeply, in embarrassment.

"Now that you know, what just happened. We have to give you _the _talk." Rosalie said. My eyes grew wider, they were going to give me the birds and bees talk.

"You see, when a male and fe-" I covered my ears and started to swim away from them.

"Shut up!" I said.

I could still hear them going on and on about it. I swam faster towards the guys and Esme. By the time I was there, I was panting harshly with cold sweat with my hands still hovering over my ears. Esme had a knowing smile on her face. I dropped my hands from my ears and sighed. She walked up to me and wrapped a towel around me,

"My baby niece is turning into a beautiful woman, I'm thinking the girls were trying to give you the birds and bees talk?" She whispered in my ear.

I groaned and nodded, drying myself off. I could hear the girls getting out of the water from behind me,

"Ali, were not finishing talking to you!" Bella shouted.

I growled under my breath, and could hear them giggling. Jasper walked up to me with a worried expression, his face was slightly flushed. I pouted, so he knew too. Almost, everybody did.

"Ali, are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head and walked to the car. Jasper ran ahead of me and opened the door; I smiled softly and got in. He hopped inside the car right next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes, and laid my head on his shoulder. I rested on the way to the house; I was really tired for some reason. Periods, probably do that to you. I felt the car stop, Jasper nudged me softly.

"Ali, were here." He whispered in my ear. I heard the sounds, of the car doors closing; I sighed and opened my eyes.

He kissed the top of my head, and helped me climb outside of the car. I didn't see Carlisle, when I walked inside the house. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and took a long, nice hot shower.

I saw blood flowing down again,

"Shoot," I whispered.

I had to ask Bella or Rosalie for something I could use. I turned the faucet off, and then dried myself off quickly. I walked inside my room and saw the girls sitting on my bed. They smiled at me,

"Thought you might need this," Rosalie said and handed me a tampon.

I nodded, "Thanks." I said.

I saw clothes laid down right next to them; I smiled at the two of them. I grabbed fresh clean underwear and slipped it on quickly, not before putting the tampon in. I took a deep breath when I finished putting it in, wasn't as bad as I expected. I slipped on the clothes that they picked out for me, Rosalie walked up to me and sat me down.

She took the brush from my hand and brushed my hair. I waited for her to be done quietly, while Bella watched from the bed.

"Thank you guys for being there for me," I said.

They smiled, "No problem, Al. Were always going to be here for our little sister." They said.

I rolled my eyes at the last part, I hated being the smallest and youngest person in the family. I saw Rosalie grab the hair gel, and then spike my hair up as I usually do. I hugged her once she was done,

"I love you guys," I said, and gave Bella a hug too.

"We love you too," Rosalie said. I saw their faces turn from a smile to a smirk, I squinted my eyes at them.

"We didn't finish talking to you about that conversation we had at the lake." She said.

My eyes widened, "No, please don't-" I begged, but Bella already cut me.

"Right where we left off. When a male and female are in love they-" I growled and ran outside the room. They were never going to live this down. I heard them giggling from upstairs, I rolled my eyes and walked quietly to the living room where the boys were at. The t.v was low; I stood behind the wall and listened to what they were talking about.

"So Jasper, what do you think of our little Alice?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked curiously.

I heard Edward and Emmet snort at him. "She's a _lady _now, what do you think about that?" Emmett said.

"Wasn't she always?" Jasper asked.

"Now you're just acting like Emmett." Edward said.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled.

I put a hand over my mouth, to keep me from giggling.

"I don't know," Jasper said.

"Well now guys are going to start following her around, like those to dish bags at the lake, Mike and Tyler."

I wrinkled my nose, I was never going to be with someone like those jerks. I heard Jasper snarl, Edward and Emmett smirked.

"She's not going to-"

I stepped inside the room with my hands on my hips. "I'm not going to what?" I asked, eying him suspiciously. He glared at Emmet, and then looked at me with an innocent look.

"I was just going to say you deserve better." He said hesitantly.

"Well then, who do I deserve to date then Jazz?"

I saw Rosalie and Bella enter the room with a small smile, trying to contain themselves from laughing.

"Jasper," I heard Emmett cough out.

I walked over to him and slapped him behind his head. He winced, I saw Esme walk inside the room with a confused look on her face.

"What's with all the commotion?" She asked.

"Jasper was just talking about who I deserve to date." I said.

He pouted at me, which was always a dead giveaway, Esme lifted her eyebrow at him.

"So who does she deserve to date, dear?" She asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows and started coughing,

"I-I don't know?" He said, but it came out sounding more like a question.

I huffed at him; Esme left the room with a smile on her face. I didn't talk to Jasper for the rest of the evening; I knew it was killing him. I sat on the opposite side of him; usually I would sit on his lap or cuddle right next to him. Carlisle arrived home a few hours later with a surprised look on his face, when he saw me staying away from Jasper.

Esme whispered everything to him; he laughed and then patted Jasper's shoulder.

"Never should have said that son, women get really upset." He whispered, but I was able to hear him.

I rolled my eyes at my uncle. I went upstairs to my bedroom and watched t.v. there, the girls decided to give me some space. I was sketching designs on my note pad, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said in a bored tone.

The door opened slowly, and revealed an ashamed looking Jasper.

"What do you want? Do you want to give me some more talk, on people who I should date." I said, not looking up from my note pad.

He sighed and closed the door behind him, he sat on the edge of my bed. I scooted the farthest away from him, that I was practically on the edge of falling off the bed if he made another move.

"Ali?" He whispered, but I didn't respond. "Please Ali, just listen to me."

I sighed, "Go on," I whispered, enough for him to hear.

"What I said back there Alice, it was just, just-"

"Just what Jazz?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to say it, I was just mad and I didn't want to think about you dating someone." He said quickly. I could feel my eyes widen, what was he saying?

"So you were jealous?" I asked, finally looking at him.

His eyes were as wide as mine, "I-I n-no," he said.

"Jasper you're not making any sense," I cried.

He took a big long breath and look at his hands, that were on his lap.

"Okay maybe a _little_, but I don't want my wifey to be with someone else." He whispered.

I could feel my stomach feeling weird, my Jazzy was jealous? I giggled quietly, and then threw my arms around his neck. He looked at me with a surprised look, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"My funny Jazzy. How could you be jealous?" I asked.

He shrugged and hugged me around the waist, "I don't want you to be with anyone else, you're my wifey." He said.

I couldn't tell if it was a joke or not, but I was just happy that we weren't fighting anymore.

"So you're not angry at me anymore?" He asked like he read my mind.

"There was nothing to be mad at," I said, and kissed his cheek. He blushed, and hugged me closer to him.

He kissed the top of my head, "Love you, Ali." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 6

**Alice Pov**

It was early May, I was sitting in the living room watching t.v. with Jasper, and Edward. I could hear Carlisle and Esme's soft whispering coming from the kitchen. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew something was going on. Everything hadn't been the same since Jasper told me he was having a hard time with school last year.

_Flashback_

_Jasper was sitting with me in my bedroom, I was doing my homework. While he sat down right next hugging me closely to him, and stroking my hair fondly. _

_"Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework, Jazzy?" I asked._

_"Um yeah?" He answered, it sounded more like a question then an answer._

_I looked up at him worriedly, "What's wrong, Jazz?" I asked._

_He looked at me sadly, "Nothing Ali," he said._

_I rolled my eyes at him, "Sure, no really Jasper. What's going on?" I asked. _

_He sighed, "Okay, just don't tell anyone. Okay?" He whispered. _

_I nodded not saying a word, and watched him carefully._

_"I've been failing all my classes." He whispered. _

_My eyes widened, he looked down at his lap, ashamed. _

_"Is something bugging you?" I asked. _

_He shook his head, "I don't think so, I'm just starting to feel weird. I don't know, I think school is just putting me on a lot of pressure." He said._

_I got up on my knees and hugged him tightly, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. _

_"Please don't tell anyone, Darlin'." He whispered into my ear, I shivered. _

_"I promise," I whispered back._

_End Of Flashback_

I sighed as the memory faded; I was really worried about him. School was really affecting him, he didn't do his homework, and he sometimes didn't go downstairs to have dinner with us. I had to be the one to go and convince him, to eat with us.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper staring at me. I turned my head to look at him, "Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded slowly, and then looked down. I heard the sounds of footsteps coming from behind us.

"Kids?" Esme asked.

I turned my body around, so I could see her.

"Yes?" We all asked in unison.

Something about her and Carlisle's expression made my stomach churn.

"We need to talk to Jasper alone. Can you two leave the room for a couple of minutes?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Jasper, his face was flush. I patted his shoulder softly.

"It's going to be, okay." I whispered in his ear.

He sent me a small smile as I got up and left the room, looking over my shoulder as I did, seeing Jasper watching us leave. I took another step forward and then turned and hid myself behind the wall. I heard the sounds of Edward's footsteps fade upstairs, and then Carlisle clearing his throat in the living room.

"Dear, your principal and teacher have been calling us. They've been saying you've failing all your classes, and not bringing in your homework this past semester. They're very worried. Is this true?" I heard Esme's voice break through.

I winced, they'd found out. I knew it would happen sooner or later, I could hear Jasper stammer, trying to look for an explanation.

"Honey we're all very worried, is there something you're not telling us?" She asked.

I peeked behind the wall to see what Jasper was doing; he was still looking down not answering their questions. I pleaded him in my mind, please say something.

"Jasper please answer us, we want to help you." Carlisle said.

Jasper shook his head, "School is just putting a lot of pressure on me, I guess." He said.

I shook my head, and looked at the ground.

"Jasper, Son. Your mom and I think it's best for you to go to military school." Carlisle said.

I gasped quietly; tears were welling up in my eyes.

"M-military s-school?" Jasper whispered.

"Yes, dear. We're sorry, but it's the only way for you to straighten up." Esme said.

I cried softly, my Jasper was going to be away from me.

"How long is it?" He asked.

I heard them take a deep breath, "A two year program in Texas. If you start to progress, you'll be able to get out early."

"Two years?" Jasper repeated.

"If you start to progress, it will be cut." Esme said.

I saw him nod; they started to discuss more about the program. They asked him if he was willing to do it, the answer made my heart shatter. He said, 'yes.' I couldn't listen to it anymore; I ran upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I didn't care, if they found out I eased-dropped on them. I also, couldn't believe Jasper actually yes he was going to leave me.

I could hear someone knock on my door, I didn't look up from the pillow that hid my face.

"It's Edward." He said.

"Come in," I whispered softly, I didn't mind that it was Edward.

"What was that all about?" He asked, as he shut the door behind him on his way in.

I didn't answer too soon, "Alice? Look at me, please." He whispered.

I lifted my face from the pillow and looked at him, he gasped.

"Oh Al, come here." He said.

I started to cry again, when he pulled me into his arms. He shushed me, telling me that everything was going to be okay like every big brother would do to his younger sister. I started to tell him about everything that I heard, including when Jasper accepted the boot camp.

He stopped rocking me, and then looked at my face. "You know it's good for him, Alice." He said.

"I-I know, b-but he d-didn't even t-think about i-it." I cried harder, into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head, "Maybe he's doing it because of you." He said.

I paused, "W-why would he do that?" I asked.

"Because he cares about you and all of us, and wants to make the right decision." Edward said.

He was starting to make sense, the tears were gone, but I was still upset.

"Are you okay, now?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded, "Thanks Edward." I whispered into his chest.

"No problem, I promise I'll look after you when he's gone." He said.

I smiled; I got up from his lap. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I thought about what Edward said, today. Nobody went and disturbed me; I spent the day in my room the whole time. I wasn't feeling hungry or anything, I just sat quietly in my room in my thoughts.

~*~YL~*~

_**One Month Later**_

Jasper was leaving today, for boot camp. It was still hard to even think about it, but it wasn't as painful as before. I would miss him. We spent the last few weeks spending time with each other, and everyone. Two years wasn't long, Rosalie had said. He'll be back before I knew it, time would fly by fast. I would be seventeen and he would be nineteen, when we saw each other again. Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella came over to say 'goodbye' to him, and watch him leave.

We drove to the school, where the bus was going to be at. Emmett and Edward helped him lift his bags inside the bus.

He gave Esme and the girls' kisses on their cheeks, and hugs. The guys got hugs and handshakes, I was saved for last. He hugged me the longest, and kissed my forehead while doing so.

I could feel my heart picking up and tears well up in my eyes. He pulled away and stared at me, trying to remember my features.

He brushed away my tears with his thumb, "I'm going to miss you, Ali. I'll see you in two years." He said.

I nodded, "I'm going to miss you Handsome."

Something flickered in his eyes that I couldn't register, but it faded away quickly.

"Oh thank you, Alice." I heard Edward say. Everyone laughed, including me.

I hugged him once more, before I heard a honk come from the bus.

"Well I guess you have to be on your way, dear." Esme said.

He waved goodbye to everyone, and then got on the bus. I waved, and watched the bus leave.

_Goodbye Jasper _I whispered in my head, taking one last final look at the bus and climbing back inside the car.

~*~YL~*~

**Three Months Later**

I sighed, it was September and school had started August. Three months, it had been without Jasper. I was bored and lonely, sure I had Rosalie and Bella to keep me company, but they had Edward and Emmett. Jasper called us only three times a month, he had to be quick though because he had school and then practice.

I lost my long dark locks and cut it to short and spiky. I felt like I wanted a small change so I had it done. I actually liked it a lot better and it really suited me. Esme and the girls loved it.

Starting school again without the others was going to be a living hell. I walked over to the front office and signed myself in for school.

"Good to see you again, Alice. How are your cousins and the others?" Mrs. Cope asked politely.

"They're doing well, Mrs. Cope," I said and took my schedule from her.

I said 'goodbye' to her, and then went to go find my first class, which was calculus. Mr. Banner was my teacher for this class, next was history, then biology, and then I had art. I stepped inside the classroom and saw students, already sitting in their chairs. One of them I noticed was Angela Webber, a sweet girl I knew since middle school.

I walked over to her and greeted her; we both hugged and chatted for a while. I knew most of the students here at this school; all of them had familiar faces. I took a seat in an empty chair; the other one right next to me was empty too.

I took out my notebooks, and heard the teacher walk inside the room, quieting everyone. I threw open the book and looked at the first page.

"Class, there is a new student here in Forks High School. He is new here in town, and his name is Gabriel Jackson." Mr. Banner said.

I didn't look up from my textbook, he was probably one of those guys like Mike and them.

"You can go take a seat now Mr. Jackson." Mr. Banner said.

I heard the sound of feet behind me, "Excuse me miss, is it okay if I sit here right next to you?" I heard someone ask politely.

I looked up, and felt my eyes widen. He wasn't bad looking at all, he had brunette hair and blue-gray eyes that made my stomach do small somersaults. His voice sounded like honey, I could feel a smile tugging on the corner of my lips.

"Of course." I whispered, he smiled gently and sat down.

"I'm Gabriel Jackson, as you might have heard." He said chuckling.

I smiled, and took his out-stretched hand. "I'm Alice Brandon." I said blushing, when he bent down and kissed my knuckles.

I never blushed like that with anyone when I met them the first time. Obviously, had manners and looked like a really nice guy. He also, looks really cute. I blushed again at my thoughts. I heard the teacher clear his throat, and I turned to him and gave him an apologetic smile. I saw Gabriel scribble something on a piece of white paper and then push it towards me. I looked at him and then the paper.

_'Hi'_, was written in nice hand-writing. I smiled and then replied to his message. We both kept going at it for a couple of minutes, without getting caught. I sent him another reply, this time it took longer for him to write. I kept stealing glances at him from the corner of my eye. He looked a bit embarrassed as he pushed the paper towards me again.

I read it carefully- _Would you sit with me at lunch later?_

I felt shocked, I looked at him and saw him playing with his hands. I smiled and mouthed, "Yes." He was grinning widely the whole time trying to contain his happiness. The bell finally rang, he got out of his chair first and helped me with my books and bag. So, he was almost carrying all my stuff.

"Gabriel," I whined, trying to snatch my stuff from him, but it didn't work as he was probably the same height as Jasper.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "So what's your next class?"

I looked at my schedule, "Biology." I said.

He gasped, "I have the same," he said.

"Really? Can I see your schedule?" I asked.

He nodded and took out a pink paper from his back pocket, and then handed it to me. I scanned all his classes and teachers, "You and I have the same classes together." I said surprised.

He chuckled, "Then I get to escort this beautiful, young, lady around." He said.

I showed him where the classrooms were, I knew instantly I'd be crushing on him. He really cared; he never let me lay a single finger on anything. I also, felt really comfortable around him, like when I was with the others.

The bell rang, saying it was lunch. Gabriel and I dropped off our bags at the art room, so we didn't have to carry around all these things.

"Do you mind if I hold your hand?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head, and took it. He relaxed, and smiled at our intertwined hands.

"Your beautiful," he whispered.

I giggled, "Thank you." I said.

We both walked to the cafeteria hand-in-hand. People stopped and stared at us, murmuring things I couldn't hear. Lauren, Jessica, and Maria were as red as a tomato. Jealous that I gotten the new boy. We walked inside the cafeteria, ignoring the stares everyone was sending us. He grabbed my tray and paid for our food.

"Gabriel you don't have to do this." I said.

"I know, but I want to." He said

I looked around for seats; I suddenly spotted Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, and Edward. I gasped, Gabriel looked at me worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I just see my cousin and my friends." I said.

He smiled, "Then how about we go sit with them?" He asked.

I giggled and nodded, "I'll introduce you to them, you'll love them." I said.

"I already have the feeling I'll love one of their friends." He said.

I felt sadness wash through me. I thought he was talking about Rosalie, she was way more beautiful than me. When I looked at him again, I saw him staring at me. Then I realized it was me who he was talking about, and the he was in love with.

He blushed at his words, I couldn't take the smile off my face. We walked over to the table.

"Mind if this beautiful young lady and I sit here?" Gabriel asked, when they were not look at us.

Everyone's heads snapped at our direction, "Of course." Rosalie said.

Gabriel set the trays on the table, and then slid a seat out for me. I blushed, I was starting to be like Bella, I heard the girls gasp. I sat down in the chair and watched him sit down right next to me. He hesitantly took my hand under the table, I squeezed it. Telling him it was okay, he smiled and stroked my hand with his thumb. I lifted my head up and saw the others gaping at us.

"Guys, this is Gabriel Jackson. He's new here in town. Gabriel, this is my cousin Edward, and our friends Rosalie, Bella, and Emmett." I said.

He smiled bashfully, "Hi,"

Everyone still looked shocked; their eyes darted to me then back at Gabriel.

"So how come all of you guys are here?" I asked.

Everyone looked back at me, "It was free period, so we came here to our lunch with you." Bella said.

I smiled, Rosalie and Bella were now smiling at Gabriel. I was more worried about Emmett and Edward, you could almost see smoke coming out of their ears.

"So Gabriel, how old are you?" Edward asked.

Gabriel looked surprise, "I turned fifteen in March." He said.

"Your month comes before me, mine is in April." I said.

He smiled, "So do you have any girlfriends, children, I don't know, probably wives." Emmett asked.

I stared at him incredulously, "Emmett!" I whispered.

He ignored me and waited for Gabriel's answer. He was just as taken back as I was,

"No, I never had a girlfriend, or any of those." He said nervously.

I squeezed his hand under the table, he relaxed a little bit, but was still nervous.

"Oh so you just make out with them, huh?" Edward asked.

I huffed, "Okay, that's enough guys." I said, but they ignored me.

"So?" Emmett taunted.

I looked at Gabriel, his cheeks were cherry red.

"I'm a virgin," he whispered.

Everyone was amazed at his response; they didn't think he would come out like that.

Edward cleared his throat, "Okay, so what are your intentions with my dear cousin, Alice?" He asked.

Gabriel looked at me, and smiled. "I just want her to like me, and hopefully we could be more than friends." He said and kissed my hand that was twisted in his.

I giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Now that's just adorable, well welcome here to Forks Gabriel and we accept you." Bella said.

He smiled widely at her, while Rosalie nodded her head in agreement smiling at me. The guys were still annoyed, that they didn't get any bad answers from him. The girls started whispering things in their ears, which I couldn't here.

Edward's eyes darted over to me and then Gabriel. "Okay, I accept you. I think you have a great potential with Alice, but if you break her heart in anyway, _any _single way. We will hunt you down and rip you into pieces." Edward said.

Gabriel nodded and smiled softly, "Thank you all, for welcoming me." He said.

~*~YL~*~

I was starting to fall head over heels for Gabriel, and it looked like he was too. Everyone loved him, the boys got along great with him. He was into sports and instruments, two things that each of the guys were into. He also knew about famous designers, which made Rosalie amazed. He also liked reading different books, including Romeo and Juliet. The book that Bella loved. He was perfect in every way; he was caring, smart, sweet, and cute.

We walked to art together. We got to know each other pretty well, he told me about his life and his parents, and that he was the only child. His mom was actually a nurse, in Forks Hospital. I told him about me, Carlisle, and Esme, including the others and especially Jasper.

He was really amused when I told him about Jasper and me, when we were younger. I started wondering how Jasper would react when he met him, but pushed that thought aside. We took our seats in the chairs, where our bags were.

We kept stealing glances at each other during class, I caught him looking at me and started giggling, he smiled and chuckled. Surprisingly, we didn't get caught by the teacher. She was too busy helping the students.

I looked at the clock to see what time it was, only ten more minutes of school. I looked back Gabriel and saw him concentrating on his artwork. The board was faced sideways, so I couldn't see what he was painting but it was probably something special. I heard the sweet sound of the bell,

"Okay class, brushes down. If you are finished with you artwork, please bring it with you. I'll see you all tomorrow." The teacher said.

I sighed and got out of my chair, I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Gabriel was beside me, holding his hand out. I took it gently, and followed him outside the school doors. He was looking really nervous. I couldn't get why though.

We stopped and stood by the stairs, watching everyone being picked up by their parents,

"Do you have anyone picking you up?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, Edward and the others are picking me up. They should be here in a couple of minutes." I said.

He nodded he dropped his bag on the ground softly, he reached inside and pulled out a white board with a sheet over it. I realized it was his artwork from art class, he looked at me and handed the board to me.

I took it carefully, and lifted the sheet over. I gasped, it was painting of flowers in a meadow, but it wasn't only that. The flowers spelled my name, I looked at him and smiled. The painting reminded me of something like Claude Monet's masterpieces. He took one step closer to me.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

I nodded, "I love it." I whispered.

He blushed, "Turn it over." I did what he said, and saw his perfect hand-writing behind it. I read the words- ___**I know we only knew each other for a couple of hours, but would accompany me to dinner **____**Friday Night?**_

_"I don't want my wifey to be with someone else." Jasper said._

Jasper's voice rang in my head. That was two years ago, it was probably a joke anyways. Gabriel was still waiting for my answer; he was shifting on his feet nervously.

"Yes," I said. His face broke into a smile, "Really?" He gasped.

I nodded, he laughed.

"Thank you." He said,

I giggled and shook my head, "No thank _you_, for this beautiful portrait. I'm going to hang it up in my bedroom." I said.

I heard a honk come from behind us, and saw Edward's Volvo waiting for me. Rosalie was in her red convertible BMW with Bella, they were watching us.

I looked back at Gabriel, his eyes showed disappointment. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait for our date." I said.

I heard giggles in the background, and realized it was Rosalie and Bella.

"Sure," he said. He bent down quickly and kissed my cheek, I could feel my cheeks heat up. I walked over to Rosalie's car, and got in. They stared at me and then the painting. They smirked, I smiled softly and stared at the portrait. Maybe this year, school was going to be different.


	8. Chapter 7

**Alice Pov**

I was sixteen, and probably one of the luckiest girls in the world to be dating Gabriel Jackson. It was in the middle of January, new year's eve already passed. I still haven't see Jasper since, last year and I was missing him terribly. Gabriel and I were having our first year anniversary today, and I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful painting on my wall, that he made me last year. Ever since that date, we were together. Carlisle and Esme were proud and happy, they loved him like their son.

Everyone loved him, just as much as I did. We didn't have any school today, and he was coming by later to spend the day with me. He was going to take me out to dinner tonight at the new Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Everyone was downstairs, I just finished getting ready.

I wore a purple turtleneck sweater dress with black leggings, and a thin brown waist belt. I put on my boots, and then walked over to the mirror. I spiked my hair up with gel, like I usually did it and skipped downstairs to go greet the others.

"Good morning, guys!" I squealed and ran over to Edward and hugged him from the couch.

Everyone laughed, I took turns hugging each of them. I heard Emmet whistle, "Look at our little Alice! She is looking fine!" He yelled.

I smiled, Rosalie and Bella were smiling at me. "Gabriel, is coming over?" They asked.

I nodded, "It's our first year anniversary." I said.

They giggled, "Congratulations," they said. I could Esme and Carlisle congratulating me also, Emmet didn't know what was going on. Rosalie nudged, and told him to congratulate me. "Congratulations Alice, is it your birthday or something?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No, Gabriel and I are having our first year anniversary." I said.

He nodded, "Congrats, Al," Edward said.

I smiled at him, Bella and Rose took me by the hand and sat me down between them. "So, where's he taking you?" Bella asked.

I giggled, "He's taking me to that new Italian place in Port Angeles." I said.

They looked at me in awe, "That is so adorable. I heard that their food is expensive." Rosalie said.

"He saved up his allowance." I said.

They squealed, Esme sat right next to us. "Now isn't that nice. I'm happy for you two, dear." She said. I could feel my smile grow wider, "You are so lucky, I wonder why no one does that for me." Rosalie said, slapping Emmet's arm.

"Hey! I set up a picnic, on our first anniversary all by myself." He said.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled softly at him. "Edward wrote me my own song," Bella sighed, looking at him lovingly.

I looked at Esme, "What did Uncle Carlisle do for you Aunt Esme?" I asked.

She smiled, and blushed. "We road on a boat, and had dinner in the middle of the water. We saw fireworks, in the sky. The same day, I knew I loved your uncle." She said, everyone awed.

"That's the most sweetest thing, I've ever heard." I said. She laughed, and stroke my hair.

Bella and Rosalie nodded in agreement. I chatted with them for a couple of hours, and then went upstairs to my bedroom. I made sure I had everything ready for tonight. I could hear everyone murmuring downstairs, I couldn't here what they were saying though. "Alice phone!" Esme yelled excitedly. I looked at the phone on my desk, and picked it up slowly. I put to my hear, "Hello?" I asked.

_"Hey, darlin'."_ I gasped at the voice.

"Jasper?" I yelled into the phone.

I heard him laugh, _"Yes, it's me."_ He said.

"It's so good to hear you voice. How are you?" I asked, and sat down on the bed.

_"I'm doing okay, they're pretty strict here, but I'm holding in. Enough talking about me, how are you?" _

I was about to answer, when two arms circled around my waist. I squealed, and realized it was Gabriel. I glared playfully at him, he looked at me innocently and bent down to kiss me. I smiled against his lips, _"Alice?"_ Jasper screamed.

I sighed, "I'm okay, it was just a friend goofing around." I said. Gabriel stuck out his bottom lip, and pecked my face with his lips. I smiled, at him.

_"What friend?"_ Jasper asked, his voice sounded strained.

I bit my lip, "Someone I know from school." I said.

There was a pregnant pause, I suddenly got worried. "Jasper?" I asked.

I heard him breathe in-and-out quietly, _"Okay,"_ was all he said.

"I miss you, when are you coming back home?" I asked, changing the subject. While Gabriel stroke my hair, and hugged me closely to him.

_"I miss you too, darlin.' They haven't said anything yet, about when I get out." _I sighed, and heard him sigh too.

_"Well I have to go, they're calling me. I'll talk to you soon."_ He said.

I smiled softly, "Okay, love you Jasper." I said.

_"Love you, Ali."_ Was all I heard from him, and then the line was cut. I turned around to see Gabriel and slapped his arm, "That wasn't nice, you know." I said.

He looked at me apologetically, while rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to greet my beautiful angel, happy anniversary," he said.

I smiled and hugged him, "Happy anniversary." I said. His lips kissed the top of my head, "You really miss your cousin," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I do. We had so much fun when we were little." He nodded and smiled softly at me. We both went downstairs, and saw the others in the living room on the couch. Esme saw us and smiled, "So what did he say?" She asked. I told them everything he said on the phone.

They all smiled, "That's nice." She said.

I nodded, Gabriel looked at me. "So I was wondering if you want to leave early? I have more surprises for you today." He asked hesitantly, asking for my permission.

"Sure," I chirped. I looked at Esme and Carlisle. "Is it okay?" I asked.

"Of course, dear." Carlisle said.

"I'll have her back a ten, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock." He said.

They shook their heads, "You can call us Carlisle and Esme, son. Have her back home at whatever time, just not too late. Drive carefully." Carlisle said.

My eyes widened, "Really?" I asked. They smiled, "Thank you, sir." Gabriel said. I waved 'goodbye,' to them and took his hand, not before grabbing my black coat. I stopped, and realized something. "How are we going to get there?" I asked.

He smiled, "You'll see, my love." He said. I felt my heart soar at the last part, and could feel a smile break on my face.

We walked out to the front, and saw something catch my eye. I gasped, and saw a black Cadillac CTS. I walked over to it and looked at Gabriel with wide eyes, he grinned at me sheepishly. "Was a new year's eve present." He said, his parents were really nice people. They always, invited me over for dinner.

"When did you get your license?" I asked.

"Oh, the teachers allowed me to get one early, I wanted the perfect car for my love. They said it's for the both of us, so we can drive around together." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

I climbed inside the front seat and sighed. I touched the dashboard gently, "Do you like it?" He asked.

I nodded, "It's nice." I said. He chuckled and took my hand, softly. He kissed my knuckles, I could feel a blush creeping upon my face.

It didn't take long for us to get to there in the Cadillac. Gabriel was already by my door before I had the chance to open it. He took my hand and helped me out of the car, he wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me closely to him.

I smiled, as he opened the door like a gentleman. I stepped inside the restaurant, and looked around. It was beautiful, it looked like you were really in Italy. "Reservations for two," Gabriel said. It was crowded, I was surprised how he even got tickets.

The girl nodded and lead us to our table, far away from others. I was guessing he asked for a private area. Gabriel helped me out of my coat and gasped. I sat down and looked at him worriedly, did he not like what I was wearing? "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, as he sat down in his chair. He took my small hands in his and smiled at me, "You look gorgeous. Actually, you look like an angel." He said. I blushed at his words, happiness welled up inside me.

"Thanks," I whispered. I looked at the menu, "Do two want to start with some drinks?" A waitress asked.

She looked at Gabriel with goo goo eyes. I glared at the back of her head, Gabriel didn't seem to look at her with interest. "Love, what do you want?" He asked.

I smiled triumphantly, that he chose me. "I'll just have some ice tea." I said.

"I'll get a coke." he said, still looking at me.

"I'll be right away with those." She giggled and skipped away. I rolled my eyes, sure you were.

I looked at Gabriel and saw him looking at me with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I lied and looked down at my lap. He didn't believe me, he took my hands from the table and held it tightly.

"You don't have to be jealous, I chose you and only you." He said. I looked back at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

He nodded, "Really," he said. Still holding onto my hands, "Here are your drinks." The waitress said. I looked at her tag name, Sarah it said.

Gabriel still didn't take his eyes off me. "Al?" He asked.

"I'll get the seafood ravioli," I said. She rolled hers and then turned her gaze to Gabriel. "For you, _handsome_?" She said seductively.

I scoffed at her, but she ignored me. "I'll just get a mushroom ravioli," he said, gazing at me lovingly. Sarah glared at me and walked off. I stuck my tongue at her, when she wasn't facing me. Gabriel chuckled, "You are just too cute," he said.

We ate and finished our food, I looked up at Gabriel and saw him staring at me nervously. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair nervously. "I have a gift for you," he said.

My eyebrows raised, "Oh?" I asked.

He nodded, and took something out from his pocket. I gasped when I saw the box, Tiffany and Co. I took it carefully from him, I put it on the top of my palm and opened the top. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I took out the bracelet. "You don't like it. I knew, I'm so stupid-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I absolutely love it, Gabriel. Thank you," I whispered.

"Alice, I love you." He said.

I stared at him and sat back in my seat, "I love you, Alice. I think you're the most beautiful, caring, and sweetest girl I have ever met and I'm just not saying that. I know it's been only a year, but I feel like I already know you. It's okay, if you think were taking things too fast. I just wanted to let you know." He said. Tears rolled down my face. "I-I love you too, Gabriel." I said without thinking.

I was suddenly off my seat and in his arms. The words came out unexpected, I think I'm in love with Gabriel. He was really special, and I had feelings I never had with anyone else. I was just, confused with my feelings.

Gabriel set me down, and saw my face. He frowned, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said confused.

"Please tell me what's wrong," he begged.

I sighed, "I'm just kind of confused." I said.

He nodded, "I knew I rushed things. Alice, you don't have to say you love me, I can wait. I just wanted you to hear me say it, but I'm not going to pressure you or anything." He said.

I suddenly felt guilty, "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't think I'm really ready for that step in our relationship. I love you Gabriel your my best friend, it's just that I'm not ready for _that_ part yet." I whispered.

He stroke my cheek, "It's okay, I can wait. As long as I'm with you, I'll be okay." He said.

I smiled at him, starting to feel a little bit better. "I love the bracelet though," I said.

His face lit up like a kid on Christmas Day. "Do you want me to put it on you?" He asked bashfully. I nodded my head quickly, he smiled and picked it up from the box. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles, then locked the bracelet on my wrist. I looked at it more closely, there was a silver heart on it. I read the engraved letters-

_To Alice_

_I'll Love You Forever and Always_

_Gabriel_

I looked up at him, he had a blush on his face. "I can tell them to remove it." He said.

I shook my head, "No, I like it." I whispered. He smiled and I smiled back, I listened more closely to the music. It was, Your Guardian Angel from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"I love this song," I said. He stood up and held out his hand, "Would you honor me to a dance, my lady?" He asked.

I giggled and took his hand, he wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me closely to him, and sang the words softly in my ear.

_When I see you smile_

_Tears run down my face, I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

I smiled as he swayed us with the music. He had a wonderful voice, he really meant the lyrics.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there with you through it all_

_Even if upsetting you sends me to Heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart please don't through that away_

I sighed and closed my eyes, as he sung the bridge. He reached the high note without breaking. I gasped quietly in amazement.

After the song finished, I felt his lips touch my forehead. I lifted myself up, so I was on my toes and kissed his lips softly with mine. We broke apart after a couple of minutes, I looked at his blue-gray eyes and saw love in them. "Happy anniversary my darling, I love you." He whispered.

"Happy anniversary." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 8

**Jasper Pov**

I stepped outside the bus, and took a deep breath of the air. It was in the middle of April, and the sun was out. I sighed; it was good to be back in Forks. I missed everyone, including Alice. It's been two years and nothing had seemed to change a bit.

"There he is!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I was suddenly, lifted up into a big bear hug.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled.

I laughed as I was set back down on my feet. "Hey guys!" I took turns hugging Dad, Mom, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella.

The guys helped me put my bags inside the Emmett's car's trunk. Then we all got inside the car,

"Look at our little Jasper, Carlisle." Mom said adoringly.

"Mom," I whined.

"He's not so little anymore, dude, look at you. You have more muscles than Eddie here!" Emmett said, while Edward growled at him.

I chuckled, "Wow, it's good to be back home. Forks, hasn't changed a bit." I sighed.

Everyone was quiet, I looked at them and saw them looking at me nervously.

I ignored their stares, and looked around the car. "So, where's Alice?" I asked curiously.

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, "Oh, she's buying something at a store. You'll see her later." Rosalie said. I shrugged, and nodded.

Emmett parked his truck outside the garage; they helped me bring my stuff inside the house. I opened my door to the bedroom, and gasped. Everything in the room was completely different, since the day I left it. The walls were painted brown, I saw a huge closet against the wall, and there was also my own Plasma t.v.

Edward, Emmett, and Dad brought my stuff in.

"Do you like your room?" Dad asked.

I nodded, and smiled. "Thanks you guys." I said, looking around the room.

They smiled, "Take as long as you want." Edward said.

I nodded, and watched them leave the room. I walked over to one of the boxes and opened it; I put on a new set of comfortable clothes. I started taking out all my things from the boxes, and putting them where they belong.

I dusted my hands off as I finished, I opened the door and walked down the hall. I saw Alice's bedroom door open, I bit my bottom lip and walked inside. Her room didn't change as much; everything was still the same, except for one portrait in the room that caught my eye. My eyebrows raised, I walked over to it and inspected it.

There were flowers that spelled her name, it was an okay painting. I started to wonder who made it for her.

I took it off the wall carefully, and flipped over. _I know we only knew each other for a couple of hours, but would accompany me to dinner Friday Night? _It said.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

_Who was the douche bag that wrote this crap?_

I put it back on the wall and walked out of the room, I walked downstairs trying to clear that question from the painting out of my head.

Everyone was by the stairs waiting for me. "So?" Mom asked.

"I love my room," I announced.

She laughed and hugged me, just then I heard the sound of an engine. I frowned and walked over to window to see whose car was it.

It was a yellow, Porsche 911 Turbo. I felt a wide smile spread across my face, I immediately knew who it was. I took a step back, waiting for Alice to walk in. She was looking at a magazine on her way in, humming to herself. I also, saw a gift bag hanging from her hand.

"Hey guys, why is everyone-" she looked up and squealed when she saw me, dropping her magazine on the ground and placing her hands on her chest.

"Jasper! Oh my god it's you!" She squealed, throwing herself at me and hugging me tightly.

I chuckled, "Yeah, Darlin'. The one and only," I said.

She laughed, I could feel my heart thump loudly at the sound. How beautiful, she unwrapped her arms from me and took a step back.

"I missed you so much." She said.

I took both of her hands in mine and kissed them. "I missed you too." I whispered lovingly.

She smiled; we walked over to the others and started talking. Holding onto each other closely, I was so taken back by her beauty. I realized she didn't have her dark long locks anymore; instead it was short and spiky. It brought out her tiny features and it made her even more gorgeous. She wasn't my little Alice anymore she was more grown-up like a little lady.

She was so perfect, damn it. If only she wasn't my cousin. Something about her was also different though. She was glowing; the sun hit something on her wrist which made it shine. It was a heart bracelet, from Tiffany and Co., something was engraved on it that I couldn't read. I didn't remember giving that to her, and I didn't think Dad or Mom would give something to her like that.

We hung out with each other for a couple hours, chatting and laughing at Emmet's jokes. I followed Alice everywhere around the house; she looked at me and then gasped.

"Oh! I bought this for you!" She laughed.

She handed me the bag that hung from her arm. I smiled, and opened it. I gasped as I took it out, it was a leather watch. It looked pretty expensive,

"Thank you so much, Ali!" I said and hugged her.

She giggled, "Yeah, I picked it out on my own. It's Chanel." She helped me put the watch on, just then I heard the home phone ring from the kitchen.

Alice jumped and skipped to the kitchen. I followed her, "Hello?" She asked.

_"Hey beautiful! I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch at the Italian Restaurant? I know your cousin just came, so I was wondering if you wanted to bring him and we could go have lunch." _I heard the person say.

Anger boiled at the pit of my stomach, _who the heck was that?_

Alice giggled, "Sure, I would love for you to meet him. Do you want to have lunch now?" She asked.

_"Sure, do you want me to pick you guys up?_" The voice asked.

_Who was this douche bag, flirting with my Alice?_

"No, it's okay. We'll meet you there." She said.

_"Okay, I'll see you there. Bye."_

Alice hung up and had a blush coated on her cheeks, which made her look even more beautiful.

"So a friend of mine wants to meet you. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"Sure," I said through my clenched teeth, it didn't really sound like a friend.

We walked to the living room, and saw the others sitting on the couch. Alice walked over to Mom and Dad and whispered things in their ear.

"Dude, what's wrong with your face. You look like a tomato." Emmett said.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath; I sighed and calmed myself down. I saw Dad nod at Alice.

"Okay, you two can go. We already ate lunch anyways before you came in." He said.

She nodded, and skipped over to me. "Okay let's go." She said.

I smiled and took her hand, "Tell him I said hi," Bella yelled. Alice nodded, and grabbed her coat.

She led me to the garage and unlocked her car.

"Nice," I said, as I got in.

She giggled and nodded, "Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle bought it for me as a sweet sixteen gift."

She drove out of the car, and zoomed out of the street. I looked down at my lap.

"I'm sorry, I missed your birthdays." I said. I couldn't believe I missed two years of my Alice's life.

She took my hand softly in hers, "It's okay Jazzy. I know you had that military school thing going on," she said.

"Well I'm here now, and I'm going to repay you for all those things I missed." I said sincerely.

She smiled, "You don't have to do that." She said and took a quick glance at me and then at the road.

"I want to." I said firmly.

She laughed, we drove to Port Angeles in silence. I kept eying her bracelet that dangled from her wrist.

The car came to a stop; I looked up and saw a small restaurant in front of us. _Bella Italia, _the sign said. She took my hand again, and I followed her to the door.

"Table for three." She said.

The hostess nodded and led us to a private table. I looked around, everything was full of antiques. I slid her seat out and helped her take off her coat; I pushed her seat back in once she was sat.

A male waiter walked up to us, "What would you like for drinks?" He asked.

Eying Alice with a flirty eyes, and in front of me. I cleared my throat. "Eyes over here dude. Yeah, I would like a coke." Alice looked at me with curious eyes.

He scribbled something on the paper, and then looked back at Alice. "For you, Miss?" He asked seductively, but it sounded more like he was on drugs.

"Yeah, I'll just get an ice tea." She said, not taking her gaze off me. I smirked, as he walked off.

"So what's good here?" I asked, while looking at the menu.

"I usually get a- Gabriel!"

_What the hell is a Gabriel?_

I didn't see it on the menu, she got up from her chair and ran to somebody behind me. I turned around and saw a male teenager with brunette hair and blue-gray eyes, with a slight tan. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he picked her up from the ground and hugged her tightly. It didn't look like just a hug, it took everything inside me not to grab my utensils and throw it at him, instead I growled.

"Hello, my Darling. I missed you." He whispered into her neck.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

"I missed you too. This is my cousin, Jasper." She said, as he set her back down.

He didn't let go of her waist, he smiled widely at me. "It's nice meet you, I'm Gabriel Jackson. Alice has spoken so much about you."

_So he was the sucker who made that painting for Alice._

How come nobody, told me about him on my way to the house? I thought he was only a _friend_, like what Alice said. I put on a forced smiled, and took his offered hand. I would have taken the opportunity to rip his arm of his body, if Alice wasn't looking.

Did she tell you about, _our_ wedding, and how she was _my_ wifey? I thought, and cleared my throat, "It's nice to meet you, Gabriel."

_Not._

Alice looked at me concerned eyes, we sat back down. Gabriel held onto her hand like it was his lifesaver, and looked at her like she was his light. Forget about his arm, I wanted to rip his eyeballs out from his sockets. My hand twitched, at the thought.

The waiter came back and saw Alice holding Gabriel's hand. His eyes had disappointment in them.

_Me too buddy._

"So what would you like to order?" He asked.

"I'll get the seafood ravioli," Alice said.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli. What about you, Jasper?" Gabriel asked.

_I want you to keep your hands to yourself, Jerk_.

"Oh, I'll just get lasagna." I said. He nodded and walked off, "So Gabriel, how old are you?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled, "I'm seventeen," he said.

_He's the same age as Ali._

"What are you into?" I asked.

"Sports, music, and those kinds of stuff." He said.

I kept shooting questions at him, until our food was here. Alice glared at me, so I gave her an innocent look. She looked at Gabriel whose face was now flushed and put her hand on his cheek,

"Are you okay, Honey?" She asked.

He nodded, and smiled at her. I rolled my eyes, and dug in my food.

"So how do you like it?" Alice asked.

"It's good." I said smiling at her. She smiled in return. I could feel my heart soar at the sight.

She looked at Gabriel and asked him the same question. He nodded and cut a piece of his food, and held it to her lips. She giggled and opened her mouth, letting him fed her his food.

_Really? _

_Right in front of me, Jerk-face, _

_I really don't need to see that._

We all finished our food after a couple of minutes. I wiped my mouth with the napkin, "How long have you two been dating?"

Alice smiled at me, "Two years." She said. Gabriel chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

_Oh gees god damn it, if not his arms his lips have to go with them!_

I think I felt the lasagna rising up.

"So what are we going to do for rest of the day?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

Alice's eyes widened, she started bouncing up-and-down in her seat like a little girl. Absolutely adorable, "We could go to a club!" She squealed.

"What club?" I asked curiously.

"There's a new one that just opened yesterday, called Eclipse. It's around here in Port Angeles." She said excitedly.

"Okay, _I'll go where ever you go, Darlin'._" I said, hoping she would get what I meant. Her eyebrows furrowed at me, and she nodded slowly.

"You have to come too, Gabriel. It's going to be so much fun!" She laughed.

"Anything for you, Sweetheart." He said.

My shoulders slumped, I glared at him.

_Crap. I have to see him tonight also?_

"What time do we have to be there?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful for a minute, "We have to go home and get ready, and we should probably be there at seven. The club is twenty-four hours." She said.

Gabriel smiled, "Then I guess I'll see you and the others later." He said, and bent down to kiss her forehead.

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to finish.

Spending the whole night with this douche bag?

This is going to be a night I'll never forget.


	10. Chapter 9

**Alice Pov**

I drove Jasper and I back home from the restaurant, I didn't like the way he was staring at Gabriel. His face was as red as a cherry, and I thought he was going to burst. I couldn't believe how much he'd grown; I didn't even believe he was my cousin. He was so handsome. I parked the car in the garage and got out, Jasper was behind me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, which made me shiver silently. We entered the house, and saw Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward on the couch.

They looked at us and smiled, "So how did it go?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper smiled weakly, "It went great," he said through his clenched teeth. I shrugged, "We were actually thinking about going clubbing." I said.

They cheered, "That sounds awesome!" Emmett yelled. I laughed, Esme and Carlisle walked in with a smile on their faces.

"What's awesome?" Aunt Esme asked.

"We were thinking of going clubbing is that okay?" I asked.

Uncle Carlisle laughed at our eagerness, "Of course, just drive safely when you get back. Call me or your uncle if something goes wrong." Esme said.

I was literally jumping on the tip of my toes, "Thank you!" I squealed and hugged them.

Rosalie and Bella sat up, "Okay, let's get ready." They said.

We ran upstairs to my bedroom, Rosalie rushed inside my closet and searched for some clothes for me to wear. Bella sat me down, and fixed my hair, while I did my make-up. She brushed it and then spiked it up with gel.

I put black eyeliner on my eyelids and a bit of blush on my cheeks, and then coated my lips with red lip gloss.

"I found it!" Rosalie squealed.

I sat up and turned around to look at her. I gasped as she picked out a tiny black strapless dress that had ruffles on the bottom. I slipped it on; the dress was above my knees.

"Thank you guys!" I said and hugged them.

They giggled, and smiled. "You look gorgeous!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, Gabriel is going to be drooling. Especially, Jasper."

I frowned at the thought, and remembered what happened in the afternoon.

"What happened at lunch?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Nothing, really. Jasper was just acting weird around Gabriel." I said.

She smirked, as did Bella. "He's jealous."

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked incredulously.

"He's jealous, if he was acting weird around Gabriel and you. That probably meant he was jealous." Bella said.

I shook my head at them and snorted. We talked about that when I was thirteen, the girls knew that. They let it go after a while, and started getting dressed. I helped them with their make-up and hair.

"Now, aren't you all beautiful. Look at you Alice, dear." I heard Esme say, from the door.

I smiled widely at her, "Are the boys ready?" I asked.

She nodded, "Gabriel is here, also." She said.

I smiled, and grabbed my clutch and jacket from the bed, not before putting on my black ankle boots.

The girls and I made our way downstairs, Emmett whistled. "Look at Alice, she looks sexy." He said, Rosalie rolled her eyes but smiled encouragingly at me.

All four of the guys looked hot, especially Jasper.

Gabriel's eyes were as wide as saucers, and he had a wide smile on his face. Jasper had the exact same expression on his face, but was glaring at Gabriel.

"How do I look?" I asked and did a small twirl.

"You look gorgeous," Gabriel sighed.

I smiled and stood on the tip of my toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." I looked over at Jasper and saw him scowling at Gabriel. "Jasper?" I asked.

He snapped out of his trance and looked at me, he walked over to me and hugged me. He kissed the top of my head, "You look stunning, Ali." He whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back.

"So who's going to drive?" Edward asked.

Jasper unwrapped his arms from my waist and I looked at everyone.

"You mean, you guys didn't plan it out?" I asked.

They shook their heads, I bit my bottom lip gently and sighed. "I can drive us there and then back?" Jasper offered.

I looked at him, "Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded, Gabriel wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned against him, we said 'goodbye' to Esme and Carlisle and took Emmett's hummer. I sat in the front seat, while Jasper drove.

He was scowling at Gabriel from the mirror, whenever he complimented me.

"Are you okay, Jasper?"

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah, Ali. I'm fine." He muttered.

I frowned, but it disappeared when Gabriel took my hand and massaged it with his thumb. I smiled gratefully at him; there wasn't a lot of traffic as I thought there would be.

I saw a big sign of Eclipse, "There!" I squealed.

Jasper nodded and parked the car in the alleyway, where the others cars were parked for the club. I smiled and hopped down from the truck; Gabriel took my hand and led me to the entrance. The bouncer looked at us, and then let us through. I gasped, as we entered the room. There were a lot of people, colorful lights flashed around the room.

I squealed, "This looks so awesome!" I yelled.

Everyone nodded in reply. I walked over to the bar and sat down. I looked at the bartender.

"I'll just get a coke." I said.

He nodded and got my drink immediately, I smiled at him. Before I could get my money out, someone slammed a five dollar bill on the counter. I looked up and saw Jasper standing above me.

"Thanks Jazzy," I said.

He smiled and sat down right next to me, "No problem, Darlin'."

I smiled shyly at him and fiddled with my fingers, "What happened to you earlier?" I asked.

His face hardened like stone, "Nothing," he said.

I rolled my eye, "Jasper, I'm not stupid." I said.

He sighed, "Nothing really, I was just thinking about what I missed here in Forks." He replied, even though I could tell there was something else bugging him I let it go.

I sighed and took his hands in mine, "Jasper, its okay that you missed my birthday. We all forgive you, you're here now and we can catch up on everything." I said.

He smiled something flickered in his eye that I couldn't register. He stroke my cheek with the tip of his fingers, the feeling tingled my cheek. I closed my eyes, and heard the song change. _I Wanna from The All American Rejects._ I opened my eyes again, and saw people standing up to dance.

"Alice?" I looked up and saw Gabriel smiling at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. I smiled, and took it.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked Jasper quickly, before we went to the dance floor.

He nodded his head slowly, while glaring at Gabriel again. I smiled softly, and followed Gabriel to the middle of the dance floor looking over my shoulder to see Jasper watching me.

**Jasper Pov**

I watched as my Alice and that jerk-face dance in the middle of the dance floor. Her hips swayed to the beat of the music. I wanted to go over to them and rip his hands away from her waist. I didn't like the fact that she took off her jacket. She was all skin; even some of the guys on the dance floor were eying her. I heard someone clear their throat, I turned my head around and saw a girl with dirty blond hair.

"Would you like to dance, handsome?" She purred.

"No, thank you," I replied.

She huffed and walked away with a scowl on her face. I didn't want any girl, expect Alice.

_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side_

_'Cause it's never gonna be the truth too far for you_

I wanted to be the one holding her and telling her everyday that I loved her. I still did now, ever since the day I left, I'd been thinking about her. Tears welled up in my eyes; I blinked them away quickly before anyone could see me crying.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_You want to touch me too_

_Everyday but all I have is time, our love's a perfect crime_

My shoulders slumped; I could already see myself frowning deeply. Jealousy and anger boiled inside of me. I listened to the bridge, and sang it quietly.

_Tonight I'm weak; it's just another day without you _

_I can't sleep; I gave away the world away for you to_

_Hear me say, don't throw me away _

_There's no way out, I gotta hold you somehow_

The song finished, I straightened myself up and put on a forced smile as they made their way to us. Alice skipped over to me, and hugged me. I could feel my heart thump loudly against my chest, I kissed her cheek.

"You were beautiful," I whispered softly into her ear.

She stepped back and smiled at me. The same smile that made my heart soar.

"Hon?" I sighed in annoyance at the voice.

Alice turned around to Gabriel, and smiled softly. "Yes?" She asked.

"I have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow?" He said. A smile tugged up at the corner of my lips. I did a little happy dance inside my head.

She nodded, "Okay, I'll drop you off," she offered.

"No, it's okay my love. I already called a cab. I'll just wait for him." He replied.

She nodded, "Are you sure?"

He nodded and bent down to kiss her cheek. I rolled my eyes and counted the seconds, it lasted for minutes. I cleared my throat and he broke apart, I relaxed and watched him leave.

"Yes," I whispered.

Alice turned to me and sat right down next to me; I frowned and grabbed her by the waist, and set her on my lap.

"Better?" I whispered.

She smiled and snuggled against my chest, I sighed in content and rested my head on hers. The DJ turned the music to a slow song, In Your Arms. It didn't really sound like a club-like song. The others stood up and walked to the dance floor, I looked down at Alice who was leaning against my chest peacefully.

"Alice?" I asked bashfully.

She hummed, in response and then said, "Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

She sat up, and looked at me with a smile on her. I smiled widely and took her hand in mine. We stood at the middle of the dance floor; she grabbed my arm with her free hand and wrapped it around her waist. We were chest to chest; I sung the lyrics to her; telling her what I felt.

_I'll keep going on, as just another one_

_With another song, wants to be the only for you_

_Just another guy, blinded by your smile _

_Just a lonely heart, can't stand this aching feeling_

_We're apart, apart_

I heard her take a sharp breath in when she heard me sing, I smile softy at the effect I still give her. I was hoping she was listening to the lyrics, and trying to understand what I saying.

_Let me sleep, in your arms_

_Let me breath_

_This clean, bright light surrounding you_

_Without you_

She looked at me with wide eyes. Her eyes searched mine, trying to find truth in them.

_In your arms, let me dream_

_In your arms, let me sleep_

_This clean bright light surrounding you_

I hugged her closely to me, and swayed our bodies. Her warm breath sent chills down my spine; I twirled her around under my arm and saw a smile spread across her face, and then heard her giggle.

_In your arms_

_In your arms_

I dipped her as the song ended; my lips were almost touching the flesh of her neck. Her cheeks were cherry red when I lifted her back up, I kissed them. Right then, I knew I loved her and not a family kind of way.

_Love_.


	11. Chapter 10

**Alice Pov**

I could hear the ring tone of my cell phone ringing in my ear, I groaned and sat up. I grabbed my phone from desk and held it to my ear, "Hello?" I asked groggily.

_"Hey, I was wondering if you want to have breakfast with me? I kind of need to talk to you,"_ I heard Gabriel's velvety voice speak through the phone.

I looked at the clock; it was nine o'clock in the morning. I sighed and stood up from the bed, "Sure, where do you want to meet?" I asked.

_"Oh, at the diner?"_ He asked.

"Sure, I'll be right there." I said.

_"Okay, bye."_ He said and the line was cut.

I put the phone back on the desk and walked to the bathroom to wash up. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face, and then ran back inside the bedroom to go change. I picked out a cream colored blouse, black jeans, and brown ankle boots. I combed my hair, and didn't bother to spike it up. I grabbed my phone and clutch and ran downstairs quietly so I didn't wake-up the others.

I spotted Esme and Carlisle sitting in the living room, before I was out of the house. Carlisle looked at me and raised his eyebrow, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm meeting Gabriel at the diner, I'll be home soon." I said.

They nodded; I said a quick 'goodbye' and was out of the house before they said anything. I climbed into the Porsche and drove away from the house to the diner.

It was only five minutes away, I started to wonder what Gabriel wanted to talk about. Deep down, I knew something bad would probably happen. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as I parked my car in the parking lot. I saw his car already parked on the sidewalk, I got out of the car and made my way to the door. I saw Gabriel sitting in the corner looking in the window, he looked like a mess.

He had dark shades under his eyes, his hair looked like he tugged on it the whole night. He saw me and smiled softly, I walked over to the table he was and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hi," he said hoarsely.

I frowned, he didn't sound too well either. He was about to say something when the waitress interrupted us. "Have you guys decided what you're going to order?" She asked politely.

I quickly scanned the menu, while Gabriel said what he wanted and then looked back at her, "Yeah, I'll have the pancakes please." I said.

She nodded and scribbled my order down on the paper; she smiled at us and then left.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He looked at me sadly, and took a deep breath. I prepared for what he was going to say, I already knew it was bad news.

"Alice were moving," he said.

My eyes widened at what he just said, "W-what?" I asked.

He closed his eyes, "Were moving, my dad has been offered a job in New York." He said.

I looked down at my lap, "When are you leaving?" I asked softly.

"My mom already found a place there, we're moving in a couple of days." He said.

I was speechless; I couldn't even look at him. "So what's going to happen to us?" I whispered.

He cleared his throat; I finally looked at him and saw that his eyes were red. I bit down on my bottom lip, "I guess we're going to have to...take o-our separate w-ways."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, why did this have to happen so soon. I shut my eyes tight, to keep the tears from spilling out. It was going to be harder for us, I opened my eyes slowly. Just then our food arrived. We ate our food silently, his eyes were still red. He was taking it harder than me, a tear slipped down my cheek. I was too shock to say anything else. I only ate half of my food, I looked at him again and saw him playing with his.

He sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry, Alice."

I didn't say anything but nod; I saw a tear slip from his eye. I couldn't take it anymore; it hurt me to see Gabriel like this. I got up from my chair and walked over to him; I took a napkin and wiped his eyes.

"Were going to be fine," I said.

He nodded, and took a deep ragged breath again. "I promise, I'll try to come back," he said. He looked at me and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

I smiled softly at him, "Your my best friend Gabriel, I love you." I said.

He hugged me to his chest and kissed the top of my head, "I love you so much. Your mine too, Al." He said.

I heard the sound of footsteps come from behind me. "Take as long as you want," the waitress said quietly and left without another word.

Gabriel and I broke apart; I sat back in my chair and started pulling money out.

"No, no, no. Let me pay," I heard Gabriel say.

I smiled at the lightness in his voice, my Gabriel was back. "No, please let me pay." I answered.

He shook his head; I decided to use my weapon. I jutted my bottom lip out and gave him my best puppy dog eyes, he groaned.

"You know that's my weakness," he whined.

I didn't drop the face, until I saw him nod. I squealed and slipped my credit card in the pocket of the book. The waitress came by and grabbed the book. She smiled softly and quickly went to the cash register.

"I'll miss you so much, Alice." Gabriel said.

I sighed, "I'll miss you too, Gabriel. Please keep in touch, Esme would love to hear from you and so will the others." I said.

He nodded, and smiled. I could feel a smile spread across my face and giggled quietly. "Thank you, Alice for everything."

I nodded, and saw the waitress drop the credit card book off again. I took my credit card out from the pocket and put it back in my clutch. We sat up and walked outside the diner together,

"Well I guess this is our goodbye," he said.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek, I hugged him tightly. He picked me off the ground and spun me around, I giggled. He put me back down, and stared into my eyes one last final time. I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed a deep crimson color.

"Bye Gabriel," I whispered.

"Goodbye Alice," he said and hugged me again.

After we said our last 'goodbyes' I walked to my car and drove back home. I kept stealing glances at the bracelet gave me; he didn't mention anything about it. He probably wanted me to keep it. It felt so soon that he was leaving already, he only lived here in Forks for about two and a half years. I was hoping he was going to get along with Jasper, but it didn't really work out as I planned.

I pressed the garage key and watched the door open. I parked my car right next to Rosalie's convertible and got out.

I walked inside the house, and saw everyone in the living room. "Hey how was your lunch w-" Emmett was cut off when he looked at my face. Rosalie and Bella had worried looks on their faces, Esme walked up to me and hugged me.

"He's moving," I whispered.

She massaged my back and said soothing words in my ear. Jasper had a happy glint in his eye, and was putting on a fake sad look. I closed my eyes, "I think I'll just go up to my room," I said.

She patted my back softly, "Okay sweetheart," she said.

I smiled softly at her and made my way upstairs, ignoring the stares burning my back. I plopped down on the bed and buried my face in the pillow, could this day get any worse? A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door.

I groaned, "Come in," I said through the pillow. I peeked to see who it was, and saw blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Darlin'," Jasper said.

I didn't say anything, and turned my head the other way so I couldn't see his face. I heard him sigh.

"Now what are you mad at me for?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. I felt the bed shift, and could feel his hot breath on my neck. "Come on Ali,"

I shook my head; suddenly I felt my sides being tickled. I turned around facing him, and started giggling uncontrollably, "Jazzy s-stop!" I squealed.

He smiled; his body was hovering over mine. I could already tell my face was bright red; he chuckled and kissed my cheeks. He plopped down right next to me and sat up on his elbows for support.

"So there's going to be a bonfire tonight at the lake, and I was wondering if you want to go?" He asked.

I bit my lip, "Are the others going?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No they have plans tonight, it's just you and me." He said. I thought about it for a minute, it would take my mind off Gabriel for a while. I sighed and nodded causing him grin.

"You should probably go and get ready then. I can't wait for our _date_." He said and clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth before left.

I bit my lip, and ignored the last part of the sentence. I ran to the bathroom, and took a quick shower in warm water.

I picked out a purple sundress and white heeled sandals to go with it. I spiked my hair up with gel, and put on blush and mascara. I heard a knock on the door,

"Darlin', are you ready to go." Jasper asked.

"Just one more minute," I said.

I slipped on a black pea-coat and grabbed my clutch and phone from the desk. I opened the door to reveal a _very_ good looking Jasper. He was wearing a white dress shirt; the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and dark jeans. I gasped when I looked up at him, his curls were still damp and they fell to his gorgeous blue eyes. His lips pulled up into a smirk, I wanted so badly to slap him but couldn't find the strength to do it.

He was looking at me the same way I was and sighed, "Gorgeous," he muttered under his breath. I could feel heat spreading through my cheeks, and saw him lean over and kiss them. "Shall we?" He asked and stuck his elbow out.

I smiled and slid my arm in his, and walked downstairs with him to say 'goodbye' to Esme and Carlisle.

"Where are you two going?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm taking Alice, to the bonfire at the lake." He said.

The nodded and smiled, and headed to the garage.

"I'll drive," Jasper said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded as the response and took my keys gently from my hand. He spotted the bracelet Gabriel gave me and sighed sadly. He helped me get inside the car and closed my door, and then went to driver's seat.

He was pretty quiet on the ride to the lake. I could tell he was thinking deeply about something, I wanted so badly to read his mind and figure out what it was. It was starting to annoy me, how he wasn't telling me anything these days.

"Jasper what are you thinking about?" I asked.

He snapped out of his daze and took a quick glance at me and then back at the road, "Nothing, Darlin," he said.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed in annoyance. "Why won't you tell me?" I asked, and pouted slightly.

I could see a smirk tugging on the corner of his lip, "Well what if it's a secret?" He asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and huffed. "You always tell me secrets," I whined.

He grinned and shook his head, just as the car stopped. I looked out the window, to see we were here already.

"You're going to tell me later." I muttered, but he ignored it.

Before I could open the door, Jasper was already there. I gasped as I stepped out of the car and looked at the lake. The water was sparkling, and the clouds in the sky were purple. I smiled softly at the sight.

"Alice!" I heard someone yell.

I turned my head around and saw Angela Webber running at me, with her boyfriend Ben tagging along. I smiled and hugged her,

"Hey, you guys remember Jasper?" I asked.

Angela smiled at, as did Ben. We walked to pile of branches that were surrounded by rocks, and sat down on the chairs. I was guessing they were going to light up later when it's dark.

"So when did you arrive, Jasper?" Angela asked.

I didn't realize his arm was around my shoulder, I smiled at him.

"Yesterday," he said.

Angela and Ben smiled, "How was the school?" Ben asked.

"They were really strict, it's like you're in the actual army. I just really missed Alice here, and the family." He said.

I smiled at him and leaned against his chest. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up, Maria. She was wearing a very tiny skirt, and shirt that didn't reach her belly button.

"Hi Jasper, I didn't realize you're back." She said seductively, but it sounded like a cat shrieking.

Jasper winced slightly, "Yeah," he muttered.

"So I was wondering if you want to dinner with me tonight?" She asked.

Heat boiled at the pit of my stomach, I was about to say something when Jasper beat me to it. "I'm sorry Maria, but I don't go out with girls who dress up like sluts or sound like a cat crying. Besides, I'm having dinner with Alice." He said calmly.

My eyes widened, and I started to laugh hysterically. Her face was fire red; she looked at me and huffed then ran to Lauren and Jessica. Jasper rubbed his hand up and down my back helping me calm down. I sighed, and giggled one more time.

"That was funny," I said.

He chuckled, and kissed my temple. "I'm glad I entertained you," he whispered.

I smiled and sighed; I could hear giggling and chuckles behind me. I turned around and saw Angela and Ben recovering from their laughter when they heard Jasper. Their faces were bright red and their cheeks were kind of wet. I smiled at them.

"You should really see your faces." I said, Angela took a deep breath and sighed.

"We probably look stupid, my sides hurt." She groaned.

I bit my lip, and didn't say anything. I turned around and saw teenagers sitting; one of them walked up to the pile of branches and lit it up with a lighter. I watched as the fire grew, and smiled. I heard the sound of guitars strumming and the sound of drums. A teenager's voice broke through, and started singing _I'm Yours_ from Jason Mraz. I felt someone's hot breath next to my ear.

"Dance with me, Darlin'." Jasper whispered huskily.

Shivers ran down my spine at the sound of his voice, I nodded shakily and took his hand. He led me near the water, not far from everyone. I laid my hand on his shoulder, and felt him wrap his hand go on my waist. I rested my head on his chest, and heard him sing the lyrics softly in my ear like at the club last night.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and then you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

He was emphasizing the words love. My stomach was starting to feel like it had butterflies, I remembered I always had that feeling when we were younger.

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_

_Were just one big family _

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

I looked up at him, and met his blue-gray eyes. They were filled with love, happiness, and hope.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

Half of the song was repeating the lyrics he sang in my ear. I felt his lips touch my forehead, just as the song finished. The spot he kissed was tingling, and I could feel his hot breath at my ear.

"Do you want to take a walk with me, Darlin'?" He asked huskily.

I nodded and took his hand. He led me away from the others, but not too far from them.

"So..." I trailed as we walked over to some big rocks. I sat down on the smallest one, I looked at him and noticed his staring at the bracelet Gabriel gave me. I bit my lip nervously, waiting for him to reply. After a while, he snapped out of his daze and looked at me.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

My eyes widened slightly at his question, "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Do you love _him_?" he repeated slowly.

I looked down at the tiny particles of sand and sighed, "Why are you asking me this?" I asked in strained tone.

"Just answer my question," he said firmly.

I didn't answer yet, but I could feel his presence behind me. His hot breath was right next to my ear, "I-I don't k-know," I said confused.

I thought about it for a second, ever since our first date. Gabriel always said that he loved me, he was my best friend but it was just something was holding me back that I couldn't say. The words engraved on the bracelet made me feel guilty, when I couldn't force those three words out. I thought about today, and felt pain slash through my heart. Gabriel was so broken when he told me he was leaving, I felt bad that I couldn't say 'I love you' like he wanted.

"Well?" He asked.

He was getting really pushy; I didn't know what was up his butt right now. "Why are you trying to get on my case?" I asked harshly.

"Well I'm sorry for not being here the past two years and not knowing that you were dating a guy, I didn't even know about!" He yelled.

"So?"

"Why can't you just answer the damn question, Alice?" He shouted.

"I loved him as my best friend and that was all it ever was, are you happy?" I yelled.

My back was now facing him, so I couldn't see his expression. I bet he was smiling like an idiot right now. I took a few deep breathes and calmed myself down, from our sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you." He whispered. "I just _care_ about you so much, Ali. I never stopped thinking about you.."

I turned my body to him and saw him looking down at his hands on his lap. I stood up and walked over to him, and hugged him tightly. His warm lips pressed against my cheek bone, I sat down on his lap and smiled at him.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Jazz" I said.

He mirrored my smile, "No problem, Darlin'," he said.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck and sighed. I didn't realize I fell asleep, I thought I was dreaming, because the last thing I heard that came out of Jasper's lips were three words that used to make me smile when we were younger.

_"I love you"_


	12. Chapter 11

**Alice Pov**

I stood on the tip of my toes trying to reach for the pile of my expensive bags on the top shelf of my walk in closet. I whimpered at having no luck of getting them, I cursed quietly under my breath and sighed. I hated being so short, only four feet and eleven inches tall. I stared at the highest shelf, either Emmet or Jasper could get those bags, but they weren't home. Everyone was out somewhere, except for Esme who was redecorating the house.

I huffed and bent my knees so I was in a crouching position. I jumped as I high as I could and made another attempt to grab the bags, but failed miserably. Someone cleared their throat behind me, I turned around and saw Esme who carrying vases in her arms.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you doing, dear?" She asked.

"I'm trying to get my stuff from the top shelf," I said.

Something flickered in her eyes that I couldn't register, a poise smile ghosted on her lips. "Hold on just a minute and let me get the stool." She said and quickly left the room.

She came back after a few minutes later; the vases were replaced with a white wooden stool. I smacked myself mentally, why didn't I think of that? She planted the stool in the middle of the closet and stood up.

"There you go, be careful." She said.

I nodded, "Thank you Aunt Esme," I said and smiled widely at her.

She laughed, "You might also find some few old memories too while you're at it," she said and left the room without another word.

I stared at the place she was just at confused at what she said. I climbed up on the stool and was able to get the bags more easily. I looked around the shelf and saw some of my other stuff I haven't used in a while, I found a purple scarf I didn't remember having in the corner. I lifted it up and found a dusty old looking book hiding under it. My eyes widened, maybe this is what Esme was talking about.

But I didn't remember seeing it here the last time I searched through my closet, which was a long time ago. I jumped down from the stool gracefully, and walked over to my bed. I suddenly forgot about the other things I was trying to look for.

I sat down on my bed and opened the first page of the book. I smiled and saw a picture of Jasper and I, when I was a baby and he was two years old.

His head was bent down to mine and our lips were touching softly, I was so content in his arms. I turned to the next page and saw me wrapped in toilet paper and with a wide smile planted on my face. Jasper and I had our 'wedding' at the school field; we were too shy to kiss each other, but we still did.

I looked through the pages and figured it wasn't a book it was an album of Jasper and me, of us growing up.

All of our cherished moments together were in this book. I found one picture I remembered so well, it was the day before Jasper was leaving for the military camp-

_Jasper was pushing me gently on the tire swing that was hung from the willow tree that we had behind __the house. _

_"I'm going to miss you so much, Ali," he whispered._

_I looked at him, "Me too, Jazzy. I wish the months will fly faster." I said. _

_He nodded in agreement and sighed, I climbed off the tire and went to sit right next to him under the leaves. I snuggled against side, as he lifted his arm and wrapped around my shoulder._

_"Why do you have to leave?" I asked quietly._

_"I don't know, Darlin'." _

_"Nothing is going to be with the same without you," he nodded and kissed the top of my head. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and soon they were running down my cheeks. _

_"Oh Darlin', please don't cry. I promise I'll be home soon, and I'll do everything I can so I can talk to you." He said kissing every tear that slipped away. I sniffled and nodded, and hugged him closer. _

_We sat in silence for a while, and then he broke the silence. "I love you so much, Ali," he said._

_I looked at him, "I love you too, Jazzy." I said and we sat underneath tree until night._

I sighed as the flashback ended. I looked through the album and realized that was the last picture, there were a lot more empty pages to put the pictures in. I kept going back to look at them remembering all the fun that we had. A bubbly feeling was in my stomach whenever I saw the pictures of Jasper kissing me.

Maybe last night wasn't a dream, when he said he loved me. I bit my lip thinking about how I felt about Jasper.

I knew that I cared for him more than a relative. Those sayings of 'I love you' weren't just what we said whenever we saw each other, they were more. I kept pushing those feelings aside every time they came to me and whenever he was around. I sighed in annoyance, what was wrong with me? I knew that he loved me; he was acting like a jerk to Gabriel, which meant he was jealous.

I hugged the album to me and closed my eyes. After a couple of seconds I heard a knock on the door, my eyes shot open.

"Come in," I said and cursed when my voice cracked. I hid the album under pillow quickly, before the person walked inside my room.

The door opened and Jasper walked in with a big grin on his face, I felt my heart flutter at the sight.

_Stop it Alice!_ I yelled at myself mentally.

"What are you up to, Darlin'," he asked and kissed my cheek swiftly. I felt my cheeks heat up and smiled. I felt the weird feeling in my stomach again.

"Oh nothing," I said innocently.

_Just day dreaming about you._

"Where did you go?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I went to the car shop with Emmet, to help him get some parts for his truck."

I nodded, and fiddled with my fingers. "Jasper, I was just wondering. What do you think of me?" I asked quietly.

He looked taken back by my question, "There are a million amazing things that I think of you. For one, you're so sweet and caring, everyone just loves you. Don't forget, absolutely beautiful. Actually… more than beautiful… gorgeous. Two, you are like a ball of sunshine. You light up the room as soon as you walk in and everybody is so happy. You are my light; I would be lost without you. Third, I...I love you." He said.

My heart melted at his words, I looked up and gasped quietly. Our faces were so close to each other, I felt my cheeks heat up.

He stroked it with the back of his hand and then rested it against my cheek.

"I-I love you too." I whispered. And I really meant it, I was in love with Jasper. "I've been holding back, my mind has been screaming at me. Telling me that I would go to hell, and the more I deny it..." I sighed heavily and looked outside the window to see if anyone was watching us, but didn't see no-one in sight.

He hooked his finger under my chin and made me look at him. Our lips were just an inch away from each other. "Alice, I would do anything to make you happy and for us to work out. Please tell me you want this? I can't contain myself any longer. I love you more than anything in this world," he whispered.

My breath caught in my throat at his words. It took me a minute to respond, his eyes were full of worry and hope.

"Yes," I whispered.

**Jasper Pov**

_She loves me! _

_She loves me!_

_SHE. LOVES. ME!_

I was the luckiest guy in the world. I was practically jumping for joy inside, I wanted to run outside and scream on the top of my lungs.

We were so lucky that everyone was out of the house.

I watched her eyes flutter close as our lips touched. I suddenly felt sparks, it was like fireworks. I smiled against her lips and closed my eyes. It first started out hesitantly, and then turned into passionately.

We broke apart after a couple of seconds. Her cheeks were now light pink; she touched her lips and smiled at me.

_So adorable. _

"Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was the most amazing thing in the world," I said and hugged her closely to me.

She giggled and nodded against my chest. "So I guess we're going to have to keep this a secret from everybody then?" She asked.

I cursed quietly under my breath, "Yeah," I said. "Are you upset?" I asked worriedly.

She turned around to face me and stroke my hair. "No, I don't care if we tell them or not. I just want to be with you forever," she said. I smiled and kissed her on the lips softly.

I nodded in agreement. "I love you, Alice."

She sighed in content, "I love you too."

I was going to do everything I could for Alice and me to work out, and for us to be happy. I was going to protect her and do everything a good boyfriend would do. All I could think of right now was Alice's love for me and how this was the best day ever.


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm back! I am so very sorry for the very late update. I have been very busy with my work and because of the holidays, but I have got my writing mojo back. Thank you to those who have been sticking with this book and to those of my new readers, that means a lot to me. Also xMissCullenx, FiercelyJalice, and HyperPixiexoxo. **

**Especially big thank you to my wonderful beta, Pixie-Tinks83**.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alice Pov**

I woke up with arms arms around me, I shot up from the bed and looked down at the person and saw my Jasper sleeping peacefully. My Jasper. It sounded..nice. I smiled and touched my lips as I remembered what happened kiss was the most wonderful thing in the world. I remember feeling sparks, it was like fireworks. My lips still tingled at the feeling. I laid back in bed next to him and ran my hand through his soft gold curls.

I took in all his features, he was gorgeous. His strong cheekbones, the small freckles that were on the left side of his face, his perfectly straight nose, the dip of the dimple in his cheek that looked like it could go on forever. I saved his lips for last, they were pink and the bottom lip was pouting a bit. I couldn't resist and had to lean down and kiss them.

They slowly turned up into a smile, his eyes opened slowly and he smiled wider as soon as he saw me.

"Hi Darlin'," he drawled a bit of sleepiness was still in his voice.

"Hi Jazzy," I said smiling at him.

He kissed my forehead and sat up, stretching his arms. He looked around the room in confusion and I suddenly realized why did he sleep here? He looked back at me as if he read my mind, "You fell asleep in my arms last night and I didn't want to wake you," he said shyly.

I nodded and sat up as well. Just then I heard Esme call us from downstairs, "Breakfast time!"

Jasper smirked and looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Come on, cousin!" he teased. I glared at him, I didn't find the joke funny if we were going to be in a relationship now. I shoved the blanket off me, but before I was able to take a step, arms circled around my waist and brought me back down to the bed.

"I was joking, Ali," he whispered.

I shivered as his breath blew on my skin, "Please don't make jokes like that, especially since now," I said.

He hugged me tightly to him and nodded, "Of course Darlin'," he said.

I took a deep breath and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face then went downstairs to have breakfast with the others.

_This is going to be a big secret._

I thought to myself. I felt guilty that I was going to keep this from Esme and Carlisle, especially Rose and Bella. They were like my parents and best friends, and I was going to keep this secret from them, but I picked Jasper. I loved him more than anything and even if I had to hide all this, it was him. I ran a hand through my hair and entered the room, Esme walked up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning dear, food is on the table," she said.

I smiled, "Thank you," I said.

I grabbed a plate and sat down in the empty chair right next to Rose and Bella. I felt their gazes on me as I put pancakes and eggs on my plate. "What?" I asked looking at them confused.

"How do you feel?" Rose asked softly.

I frowned and then realized what she meant. The break up with Gabriel the other day. "Okay, I guess. Were just going to be good friends," I said, looking down at my now non-bracelet wrist.

She gave me a hug from the side, "I'm glad, he was a nice boy."

I nodded and looked down at my food without another word. I heard the sound of chair scrape the floor right next to me and immediately knew who it was. "Good morning y'all," Jasper said.

Everyone greeted him and then went back to what they were doing. I felt a small tension in the room, I think it was me. I had to admit that I was bit nervous, after everything that happened last night. It was all different, especially with everyone watching us a bit.

I sneaked a glance at Jasper in the corner of my eye and saw him do the same. His hand intertwined with mine from under the table and a small smile grew on my lips. "Hi Ali," he said as if nothing happened.

I bit my lip, "Hi Jazz," I replied back.

He squeezed my hand like he knew what I was feeling and I suddenly felt relaxed, "So any of you doing anything today?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Bella and I were thinking of going to the mall later," Rose said.

I looked up in shock, "Bella, you actually want to go shopping?" I asked.

She blushed crimson and gave me a small smile, "Well I was thinking that maybe going shopping will make you feel better. You could dress me up if you'd like," she said.

I gasped and a small squeal escaped my lips, "I'm guessing that's a yes," Edward said.

Everyone laughed, "Sure, you guys won't have school until next week, " Carlisle said.

We were still on an early spring break for another two weeks, "Will Jasper go back to school again?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm enrolling him in for the second semester," he said.

We all nodded. "So Alice! Now that Gabriel isn't here, you're single like a pringle and free to mingle!" Emmet said. I saw a small crease between Jasper's eyebrows and I felt him clasp my hand tightly in his, I could see he was trying to hold back a growl that was threatening to escape.

"Uhm, I don't think so Em. I think I'll just stay like this for now," I said, rubbing small soothing circles against the back of Jasper's hand to keep him calmed down a bit.

"You don't know, lots of guys at school will be happy to know that your _available_ now," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

I groaned mentally, he wasn't helping at all! Jasper looked like he was going to explode any minute if Emmet said anything else. I'm sure Jasper was going to say something! I felt my face flush at the thought. "Excuse me," I heard him say quietly.

Jasper's hand ripped out of mine and I looked down at my now empty hand. I heard his footsteps slowly descend upstairs to his room, and the sound of the door shut. Silence filled the room.

_Damn it Emmet! _I yelled in my head. Esme looked at me worriedly, "Why don't you go check on him Alice," she said.

I nodded and left without another word. I went upstairs and knocked on his door, "Jazz?" I asked.

Nothing. I sighed and walked inside the room without him asking for permission. He was sitting on the bed glaring at the window. I walked over to the bed and sat in front of him, "Jasper," I said.

He still didn't respond, I rolled my eyes. "Jasper Whitlock, answer me," I said firmly.

He huffed and finally looked at me, "What is your problem?" I asked.

"Did you not hear what Emmet said?" He asked.

"Yes, and I don't think you should start acting like a jealous maniac," I said.

"Alice. He basically said that guys will start following and hitting on you, what do you think I should do?" He asked darkly.

"Nothing." _Nice Alice, what a response. _

He scoffed, "Nothing. Nothing? Are you serious?"

He got up from the bed and started pacing around the room, "Why are you over reacting so much? You know we can't tell anyone," I said quietly.

He scrubbed his face with his hand, "That's it! Cause no one will know that your mine! Everyone will just go around hitting on you and how do you think that will make me feel while I'll just sit and watch those pigs. No one will know what in the hell is going on between us," he said harshly.

_Mine_. The word rang in my head, as much as it made me incredulous I couldn't help but feel a bit of shrill inside of me. I was his, I kind of like the sound of that. "Jasper, do you think I won't be jealous also when I see girls throwing themselves at you? There will be many of them like Maria and those other two sluts! Your not the only one," I argued. This couldn't be happening. Why are we fighting now?

I closed my eyes and looked at him again taking a deep breath to calm myself, "Don't you know how much I love you already?" I asked quietly.

He stopped pacing and looked at me, his expression broke my heart. Even though it was only a day that we confessed each others' feelings, it felt like more than that. There were no words to describe how much I loved him. I walked over to him slowly to see that he was now glaring at the ground. "Honey, I love you. And I want you to know that I can't even think of being with someone else right now, because it's you that I want," I said sincerely.

I sighed when he didn't respond, "We'll try to get through this," I whispered and stroke his cheek with my hand. Though, I didn't know if I was trying to convince him of me right now. I took his face in my hands and tried to get him to face me.

"Look at me," I murmured as he tried not to.

He turned his head to me slowly and all that I saw in his eyes were sadness and love. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me closely, "I don't want to lose you already when I just got you," he whispered.

I held him tighter, "It's okay, Jazz," I whispered into his ear.

I didn't realize he carried me to the bed, when I felt my back lay on the soft mattress. His body hovered over mine and I felt my heart skip a beat when our faces leaned closer to each other. He captured my lips in his and I felt the sparks fly again. The kiss was desperate and urgent, like we needed to be close to each other. I ran my fingers through his soft curls and he pulled me closer to him making the kiss deeper. It lasted for a little while and then we broke apart for air, he leaned his forehead on mine. "You okay?" I asked still a bit breathless.

He chuckled quietly, "Yeah Darlin', that was amazing," he whispered.

He gave me another quick peck and then helped me up. "I think the others might be wondering about us," I said remembering that the others were still downstairs waiting for us.

He sighed and nodded, "I guess your right." We held hands on our way down and then broke apart before we entered the room, the loss of contact made me feel a little bit empty.

"Hi," Jasper said catching everyone's attention.

Esme ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Are you okay sweetheart? I got worried, are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah ma, everything's fine. I just had sort of a stomach ache," he said.

She nodded, "Oh dear, you must be tired still from the bus ride here," she said.

He shrugged and gave her a small smile, "Probably," he said.

"So Al, are we still going shopping?" Rose asked.

I frowned slightly, I didn't want to leave Jasper alone after what happened. I looked over at him and he jerked his head a little, making a small nod so only I could only notice it. My lips turned upwards into a smile, "Yeah, I'm still going," I said.

"Okay, get ready so we can go," she said.

I nodded and went back upstairs to get ready. I took a quick warm shower and then dressed in the clothes I was going to wear today. I made sure I had everything I needed and went to where the girls were. Carlisle smiled at me, "Make sure to be back before dinner," he said.

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Uncle Carlisle. I love you," I said feeling a small lump in my throat rise.

He gave me a tight hug back, "I love you too, sweetheart," he said and then let me go. We walked to Rosalie's car at the front and saw Jasper and Emmet wrestling playfully on the ground while Edward stood there watching them play around.

They saw us and walked over, "You girls leaving already?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, "We'll be back before dinner."

He quickly looked at the others and saw them busy in each others other loved one. He took a few steps closer to me and took my hand in his, "Do you want me to go with you guys?" He asked softly.

I shook my head, smiling softly at him. "No, you go hang out with the boys. I think you should be sick of me already," I teased.

He rolled his eyes, "I could never get sick of you, Ali."

"No, you go have some male bonding time with the guys," I said.

His brow furrowed, "Do you have your cell phone so you can call me just in case?" He asked worriedly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I do. Stop worrying," I reassured him.

He sighed and nodded, "Okay, Darlin'.._I love you_," he said, mouthing the last part to me quietly so the others didn't hear.

I blushed and he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and then let me go. "Have fun girls, be careful," he said.

"Have fun Al, go on meet some boys. Just don't have too much fun," Emmet teased.

My eyes widened, "Thanks Em..I guess," I said awkwardly.

Jasper's jaw clenched and his blue eyes darkened. I bit my lip and waved goodbye to them without another word, and then we were on our way. Though I didn't forget the look that was on Jasper's face before the car left the driveway

* * *

**Please leave some reviews! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Again thank you so much readers for leaving those really lovely reviews and for all your support! You guys honestly, make me encouraged to write more and I truly love doing it. I would like to give a big thank you to my wonderful beta Pixie-Tinks83. She's out of this world! **

**Enjoy!

* * *

****Alice Pov**

I leaned my head against the head rest of the seat, the drive was quiet. We threw in small conversations here in there, but I mostly kept quiet during the ride. "Are you okay, Al?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Were almost at the mall Al," Rose said.

I giggled, seeing that they were trying to cheer me up. Rose took a few turns on the highway and then I saw the mall sign.

She parked the car, "Were here girls!" She squealed.

Bella smiled weakly and then we all got out of the car. "Maybe this will take your mind of Gabe," Rose said.

Shopping did make me feel a bit better. I was having a nice time, and it got my mind of things.

We were having lunch in the cafeteria, I was sitting down at the table waiting for Bella and Rose for the food. Just then my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and saw Jasper's name. I smiled and picked up, "Hi Jazz," I said.

"_Hi Darlin', what are you up to?" _

"Rose and Bella are getting food, I'm just waiting for them," I said looking around for them.

"_Okay, I miss you," _he said.

"Me too," I whispered softly.

He started talking about the football game he did with Emmet and Edward, and I listened to him intently just hearing the sound of his voice made me feel content and relaxed. _"Sorry, I must be boring you_," he said sheepishly.

I was about to respond when I heard a voice right next to me, "Excuse me Miss, are you using this seat?" I heard some ask.

I looked up and saw a boy about my age with dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. "Yeah, my friend is actually going to sit there. I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm Caleb by the way even though we just met," he said smiling at me.

I nodded and took his outstretched hand. "Alice, I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh, I'm from Port Angeles. My family and I just wanted to stop by in Forks," he said.

"Well nice to meet you and welcome to Forks, but I have to tell you. Forks isn't as interesting as Port Angeles," I said.

"I don't think so, the day just got really interesting for me," he said, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"_Alice?" _I heard Jasper ask from the phone.

I gasped, "Sorry Jazz," I said.

"_Who's that?" _His voice was strained.

I mentally cringed, "Oh, his name is Caleb. His family is visiting Forks," I said.

He growled through the phone and I heard him mutter something under his breath incoherent. Rose and Bella appeared with a tray of food and saw Caleb right next to me. "Oh, hi. Are you one of Alice's friends?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Uhm, no. We just met right now actually, my name is Caleb. I'm sorry for the quick chat, but I have to go find my parents. Nice to meet you ladies, and hopefully I'll get to see you around again Alice," he said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," I said.

He gave me a small wave and then left. Rosalie smirked at me and sat down right next to me, "He's cute and he looks like he likes you," she said.

I blushed and shook my head, "No we just met," I said.

"_Alice," _I heard Jasper call.

"Yeah? I'm sorry Jazz, I have to go. Were having lunch," I said.

I could almost hear him running his hand through his hair in frustration, I suddenly felt guilty for not talking on the phone with him for long.

"_Okay. I'll see you later," _he said and hung up before I could say anything.

"Who was that?" Rose asked.

"Jasper," I muttered and took a bite of my food.

"What did he want?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, he just wanted to see how were doing," I said.

They nodded, but still looked confused. We quickly finished our food and then gathered our things, and went back to the car.

Rosalie parked her car in the driveway and we got our bags from the trunk. "Thanks for bringing me on the shopping trip," I said.

They both smiled at me and gave me small hugs, "Your welcome, Al. I hope it made you feel better," Bella said.

"It did," I said nodding my head. It actually got my mind of things for a while.

We walked inside the house and saw everyone, including Jasper in the living room, "Hi," I chirped.

Jasper looked up and smiled, "How was the trip?" He asked.

"I had fun!" I said sitting down next to him, and he immediately wrapped his arm around my shoulder on instinct.

"Alice, also met a boy," she said.

Emmet gasped, "I told you!"

I bit my lip and avoided Jasper's gaze knowing already the look in his eyes, "It was nothing, he was just asking if the chair was taken from the table..he was just visiting Forks."

"He said, he was hoping to see you again Al. He likes you," Rose smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Is that the Calet guy?" I slightly winced as soon as I heard Jasper's voice.

"It's _Caleb,"_ Bella corrected him.

I sighed quietly in relief when Esme walked inside the room, "Dinner is ready everyone."

We all went to the dining room and started eating, I avoided Jasper the whole time. I knew he was upset, actually more than upset. I didn't want to start something at the table right now. I watched as the others chatted with each other at the table. Esme caught me staring and smiled at me, "Did you have a good day, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, we had fun," I said.

"It looks Alice had a lot of fun especially, she met someone," Rose said.

I groaned quietly, don't start. "Oh, who is it?" She asked.

"His name is Caleb, he's from Port Angeles. His family came to visit Forks," I said quietly.

"He was really cute and sweet," Bella said.

"And! He said that he hopes to see Alice again." Rose budded in.

"He sounds nice Alice," Esme said smiling at me.

I shrugged and poked at my food, not wanting to say anymore. I finished my food quietly and said goodnight to everyone. I gave one quick glance at Jasper who was still watching me intently from the table, his brows were furrowed still slightly upset. I gave him a sad smile and then walked upstairs to my room feeling his gaze burning my back.

I got ready for bed and then laid down in bed. I sighed and took out the album of Jasper and me from under my bed. A smile grew on my lips as I saw the pictures of us when we were little. All these wonderful moments of the two of us.

There was a knock on the door, I looked up from the album and hid it back under the bed. "Come in," I said.

Jasper walked in and sat down on the bed next to me, "Hi," he whispered.

My heart gave a small leap just hearing the sound of his voice, "Hi."

"I'm sorry for earlier, I just got.."

"Jealous?" Finishing his sentence.

"I, uh, yes." I bit my lip and watched him as he looked down at the ground with embarrassment and guilt.

"Jazz, it was only a little crush."

"I know..this is what I was saying this afternoon. I can't stand seeing you with another guy or someone hitting on you without me there," he whispered.

"I don't even know if I'm going to see him again, he lives in Port Angeles."

"You don't know that," he huffed.

I shook my head, he was too cute when he was jealous. "What am I going to do with you?" I asked.

He smirked softly and gave me an adoringly look that made my heart melt, "Love me?"

His blonde curls fell over his eyes and I brushed them away from his face, "That line was corny, but yes." He hugged me tightly to him and kissed the top of my head. I could have stayed like this in his arms forever, I felt so complete and happy.

It felt right being in his arms.


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the sweet reviews, you guys seriously make my passion for writing more fun with these compliments! I would like to thank this amazing gal, Pixie-Tinks83! She's like sunshine. **

**Hope you like it!

* * *

****Jasper Pov**

I stayed with Alice in her room again for the night and woke up to find her still sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful; I stroked her cheek gently and smiled. I couldn't believe I was with this wonderful woman. I could get used to waking up to see her face every morning.

_Geeze Whitlock. Get a pair won't you? You're starting to sound like a freaking sap._

Alice's eyelashes brushed against her pale cheek and her eyes fluttered open, she smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Good morning, love," I whispered softly.

"Good morning," she hummed, nuzzling her nose against my neck.

_Oh yeah, I could definitely get used to this. _

Love and pleasure grew in my chest as she started to trail kisses up my chest.

"Your perfect," I said.

She giggled and smiled adorably. How could someone seriously not love this woman? I leaned in to kiss her when I heard Esme call her name.

I groaned and leaned back on the bed, "Yeah?" She asked.

"Wake up Jasper and the two of you come down here!" I heard Esme yell from downstairs.

She patted my chest, "Let's go Jazz," she said sitting up.

I pouted; why couldn't I have at least another day alone with her. She laughed when saw the look on my face, "Oh, come on Mr. Grumpy," she said.

I sighed and sat up as she left the room to get ready, and did the same as soon as she was done. I walked downstairs to where the family was and sat down next to Emmet and Edward.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled, "Your Aunt Lucy and your cousin Peter will be visiting us for two weeks from Mississippi, they'll be staying with us," she said.

I grinned; Aunt Lucy was Carlisle's only younger sister. I remembered Peter when we were little. He and Lucy used to visit us every month when I was seven. We used to play toy soldiers in the house and pretended we were a part of the army, we were really close. Then we didn't hear from them after a while when they moved. "That's great! I miss them! When will they be here?" Alice said excitedly.

"Your Aunt Esme and I will be picking them up at the airport tomorrow afternoon," Carlisle said.

"Awesome! We can hang out with Peter," Edward said.

Then a thought occurred to me, "Uhm, where will they be staying?" I asked sort of hesitantly.

"Your aunt will be staying in the guest room downstairs, Jasper will you mind sharing your room with Peter?" Esme asked.

_Ah, crap. _

That means I won't be seeing or spending much time with Alice for two fucking weeks? I won't be able to go to her room either because of Peter and Lucy in the house. I nodded slowly, "Sure mom," I said.

She smiled, "Thank you, dear. We're glad that you all will get to spend time with your cousin again," she said. "Well I'm going to call Lucy and discuss plans with her." She stood up and Carlisle followed behind her.

A few minutes later, I was lying down in bed with Alice in her room again. "Are you excited to see Peter?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I guess so, I haven't seen him in a long time."

She nodded and smiled, "And Aunt Lucy."

She stroked the stubble on my chin and looked at me confused. "What's wrong, you look upset?" She asked.

"I don't think we'll be spending time together as much this week, Darlin'," I said.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

I sighed running my fingers along her arm, she shivered next to me and I smirked slightly at the affect I gave her. "Since everybody will be in the house left and right, we'll all be busy doing something. I don't think I'll get to spend enough time with you, especially 'cause Peter will be sleeping in my room. I won't get to sleep here," I said.

She cuddled closer, which almost made her on top of me. She played with my hair and gave me a small smile, "You're right, I didn't think about that," she said sadly.

"Couldn't he stay with Edward?" She asked.

He probably could, I'm not the only guy in this house that has his own bedroom. "I'll ask Esme later," I replied.

She sighed, "I won't get to be alone with you for two weeks, it's going to be like torture," she mumbled under her breath.

I smiled at the fact that she couldn't go alone without me either, "I know, Ali. I'll try to work something out for the both of us," I said.

She gasped softly and nodded her head. _Maybe I could set up a date for the two of us, _I thought to myself. Though a real date this time, we haven't been on one yet. Ali deserved something special after these past couple of days. "At least we get to have this small time alone with each other," she said.

I stroked her cheek with the pad of my thumb and kissed her forehead; my lips lingering on her skin for a moment and then I pulled away. We stayed like this for a while, having small conversations and kissing each other here and there. Then we both went downstairs to go see the others. I walked over to the front garden where Esme was fixing her roses.

"Mom?" I asked.

Esme looked up at me, "What's wrong, honey?" She asked.

I scratched the back of my head, "Why couldn't Peter stay in Edward's room? Not that I'm complaining about him staying in mine," I said as Emmet and Edward walked over.

"Bella will be staying with me," Edward said hearing our conversation.

"I thought Charlie didn't let her sleep over here only if Alice asked her to?"

"Mom was able to change his mind on that," he smirked.

_Lucky bastard._

Esme tutted at him, "The deal was only if you slept on the couch Edward," she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"OH! Busted! You go Mrs. Cullen," Emmet yelled.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I know Mom."

"You just got the mother card my brother," I replied as a grinned widely.

"Shut up," he muttered under his breath.

Esme shook her head at us, but I could see a smile trying to escape. "Is it bothering you that Peter's going to stay in your room, Jasper?" She asked finally replying to my question.

"No, I'm okay with it. I was just wondering," I lied discreetly.

"I'm sorry dear, we don't have another guest room but if it's really bothering you I could ask your Aunt Lucy to have Peter sleep in the same room. I'm sure she won't mind," she said.

I shook my head, "No no, it's okay Ma. I was just curious about it," I shrugged.

She looked at me a bit unconvinced and then nodded her head slowly, "Okay then. Dinner will be ready in a little bit, I'll just finish up here," she said.

I nodded, "Thanks Mom,"

"Anytime," she answered and I went back inside the house to let her continue her gardening.

I walked around the house and found Alice sitting on the piano bench alone in the dining room where Edward's piano was; she was playing on a few keys. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, making sure that nobody was watching before I did. "That sounds lovely," I whispered softly into her ear.

She giggled, "Edward has been teaching me a little bit of piano while you were gone."

I nodded and watched as her fingers danced across the white and black keys.

"What did Esme say?" She asked pausing on the piano to turn around to look at me.

"Bella will be staying in Edward's room, there's no other guest room. Lucy will be sleeping there," I said.

Her delicate eyebrows furrowed and a small pout planted on her lips. She looked like she was in deep thought about something and then her eyes widened in realization, "Oh! I forgot that was she able to stay over," she huffed.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'," I said.

She shrugged and smiled softly at me, "It's okay I guess," she said, though I could hear the disappointment and sadness leak in her tone.

I bent down and kissed her deeply, pushing her back slightly against the piano. She sighed in content against my lips and her smile widened.

"I promise love, that I will working something out for the two of us this weekend," I said.

She nodded and hugged me tighter to her. This was going to be a very interesting two weeks.


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks again for all you lovely reviews, they honestly made my day reading them!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight books. **

**Enjoy! xoxo**

**

* * *

****Jasper Pov**

I wiped my hands on my jeans as I finished fixing up my bedroom so there was more room for Peter. Esme and Carlisle were probably on their way home now with them. I had spent almost the whole morning fixing up my room.

I heard a soft knock on the door, "Come in," I said.

Alice walked inside the room, "Hi Jazz," she said.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. She looked around the room, "It looks good," she said.

I nodded my head, "Thanks, just got done," I said.

"Edward went out to get something, he'll be back in a little while."

I smirked, "So were all alone in the house?" I asked.

She bit her lip, "Only for a little while though," she said smiling shyly.

I shrugged and lifted her up in my arms so she didn't have to go on her tip-toes, "Well we can't waste time then. Should we, Darlin?"

She shook head and giggled, "No. Now give me a kiss soldier," she teased.

I chuckled and closed the distance between our faces. I captured her lips in mine passionately and immediately felt sparks, she shivered against me probably feeling the same thing I did. I nibbled on her bottom lip and groaned quietly as she leaned into the kiss more making it deeper.

She was slowly starting to become more relax than before and that made me feel better.

We pulled away for air panting slightly. "Wow," she whispered, her cheeks were a tint of red and her blue eyes were sparkling with love and happiness.

I leaned my forehead against hers and sighed, "Wow is right," I said.

Just then the bell rang, she gasped and smiled widely. "Their here!" She said excitedly.

I set her down and followed her to the front door. I immediately saw the long blonde hair of my aunt and the short sandy hair of my cousin. "Aunt Lucy! Peter!" Alice squealed.

Lucy laughed setting down her luggage and gave her a hug as well as Peter, "Hi honey! It's nice to see you again," she said.

I looked over at Peter and grinned, "Peter," I said.

He grinned and patted my back, "Hey Jasper, nice to see you man."

Esme and Carlisle walked in carrying the rest of their luggage and bags. "So glad that you guys are already catching up," Esme said.

Alice and Lucy were already chatting with each other about something. I walked over to Carlisle and picked up some of the bags, "Here let me show you to my room," I said to Peter.

He nodded and followed me. We entered the room and both set down the bags, "Thanks," he said.

I looked over at him; he was almost the same height as me, he had short sandy blonde hair, and his eyes were hazel the same color as Lucy's but were probably darker. People used to mistake us as brothers when we were little. "How have you been?" I asked.

"Good, good. Mostly busy with school. What about you?"

"Great, I just got back from military camp."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What happened?"

_Puberty_. "Uhm, just been having some rough days at home and school, I guess. So my dad thought it would be okay for me to go there," I said.

"That must have been rough?"

"It was okay, at least I got to clean up a bit." Not entirely true.

He nodded and looked down, "I'm sorry for not keeping contact with you guys for the past years, it's been a long time since I've seen you all," he said guilty.

"It's okay dude, we understand," I said reassuring him.

He gave me a small smile, "Thanks."

"Jasper! Peter! Come down after your done, so we could have lunch!" I heard Esme yell.

"I'll unpack later. I want to have some of Aunt Esme's great home-cooked meal haven't had one in a while," he grinned.

"Oh man, your missing out! I swear you won't want to leave the table for now on," I smirked. Before I knew it, we were both trying to race each other downstairs to the table.

Everyone laughed as soon as they saw us, "Having fun?" Alice asked.

I winked at her, "Sure am," I said.

We all sat down as Lucy and Esme brought out the food and started eating. "Aunt Esme! This is so good! Mom why can't you make food like this?" Peter groaned.

Lucy shook her head at him, "Because I don't know how to cook food like that in Mississippi," she said.

He rolled his eyes and continued shoveling food in his mouth. "Peter how old are you now?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm eighteen, sir." He was only a year younger than me.

"I can't believe how grown up Alice is, I remembered when she was so little! Trying to play with the boys, she's so pretty!" Lucy complimented.

Alice blushed, "Thank you, Aunt Lucy," she murmured.

I smiled at her, she was gorgeous. "Yes, she's grown into a lovely little lady," Esme said.

_That's my girl. _Lucy nodded in agreement, "Do you have a boyfriend yet?" She asked.

I suddenly felt my jaw clench as my body grew tense. Alice looked down at her lap, her ink black spikes covered the side of her face so I couldn't see her expression. "Uhm, no. I actually broke up with my boyfriend last week," she said quietly.

Lucy frowned, "I'm sorry dear," she said patting her hand gently from across the table.

Alice shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'm getting over it," she said giving her a small smile.

"Well I think a ton of boys will be going after you anytime soon. Peter has a friend back in Mississippi, I think you two would get along great!" Lucy said.

She's _mine_, I growled mentally. Did she know Emmet or something? First day here and she was already trying to play match-maker with Alice. "Jasper, your looking stiff. Sit properly," I heard Esme say.

I grumbled quietly and shifted in my seat, going back to eating my food which ended up being a plate of mess.

We all finished eating a while later. My stomach felt uneasy, Alice still hadn't said anything since. She stood up and walked out of the room to the back yard. Esme and Lucy went to the kitchen to clean up the dishes and the guys went to watch t.v.

I stood up and followed after Alice. She was at our tree rocking back-and-forth slowly on the swing. I sighed and walked over to her and sat down in front of the tree not saying a word. Finally she broke the silence after a few seconds, "Hi," she whispered.

I looked over at her and nodded my head once. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier," she said fiddling with her fingers on her lap.

I shrugged, "It wasn't your fault, Alice."

My hand slowly inched forward, grabbing her tiny one in mine. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

I nodded, "Yeah, just a bit uneasy there for a bit."

She shook her, "You were jealous again weren't you."

It wasn't a question, she saw right through me at the table. I ran my free hand through my hair, "How could I not be...Were going back to this conversation."

There was another moment of silence. "I should be the one that's sorry here, I didn't mean to act immature," I said.

"I don't like it when we argue, it hurts." Tears filled inside her eyes, it broke my heart so see her expression.

"I don't either. I love you so much, Ali," I said.

She nodded, "Me too. Can we just skip this for now?"

"I like the sound of that. Come here," I said.

She slowly got off the swing and sat down in my lap cuddling herself into my chest. This was how it was supposed to be, feeling content and complete again.


	17. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for this very late update! I promise that I will be on time with my chapters and also with my other stories as well! You all mean so much to me and inspire me a lot. **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

The next day I was hanging out with Peter, catching up on things for the years we haven't seen each other. Alice went with Rose and Bella to get some snacks at the grocery for tonight. I hung around in the backyard with Peter as he made jokes of what was going on back at Mississippi.

Emmet and Edward walked outside, "Jasper, going to play football. Does your cousin want to join too?"

I looked over at Peter and he nodded his head, I stood up and followed them to the middle of the yard as Emmet started discussing the plans. "Edward and me are on the same team, Peter and Jasper are with each other. I'll block Jasper and you two try getting the ball," Emmet explained.

We nodded our head and lined up. Emmet yelled as the game started, Peter was the first one to catch the ball and ducked away from Edward. Emmet stood in front of me trying to block me from getting the ball and jerked my head over to Peter, he threw the ball over and I caught it without haste. Emmet lunged at me and I ducked away from him and threw the ball at the ground.

I laughed as Emmet sat on the ground gaping at us. I was joined with a soft tinkling laughter and I looked over to where it was coming from and saw Alice, who was sitting on the ground watching at us.

"Can I join?" She chimed in.

I raised an eyebrow at her, and heard Emmet chuckle. "Are you going to be able to handle it short stuff?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes playfully and stood up, she grabbed the ball from the ground and grinned deviously at us, "Bring it."

She winked at me before heading over Emmet and Edward's side, as they stood there shaking with laughter at my face expression. Emmet yelled again and Alice caught the ball swiftly from Peter, I grinned and ran after her.

She looked over her shoulder and squeaked as I caught up to her. She turned away just when I was about to throw my arms around her and then threw ball to ground smiling in victory.

Emmet roared with laughter and slapped hands with Ali, I saw that Bella and Rosalie were watching us and Emmet and Edward followed them inside the house after, including Peter.

"What do you think?" Alice asked breathlessly.

I swooped her up and kissed her cheek, "You were amazing," I said.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, I hugged her body closer to mine and our faces grew closer, our noses barely touching.

"We're all alone baby," I whispered.

She shook her head slightly, "Nope. The others are still inside the house," she said playfully.

"Well I don't see anyone here," I replied back not looking away from her.

"Well then, what did you have in mind?" She asked.

I leaned in and captured her lips with mine and ran my tongue along her bottom lip making her gasp. "Jazz, what if someone sees us," she murmured.

I brought her closer and nibbled on her bottom lip softly causing her to shudder delicately. We pulled away reluctantly and stared at each other breathlessly.

"I love you, Ali," I said.

Her cheeks flushed and she smiled shyly at me, "I love you too," she said.

Just then I heard the sound of the back door open, she quickly jumped away from me. I felt the small tinge of hurt in my chest. Peter stood by the door unaware of what happened, "Do you guys want to eat?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I'm fine dude," I said as Alice nodded her head in agreement.

We walked inside the house and I went upstairs, Alice trailed behind me. We went inside my room and I closed the door behind us, Alice sat perched up on the bed. She tilted her head and looked at me worriedly, "Why are you upset Jazz?" She asked.

"You jumped away from me," I frowning slightly.

She sighed and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist burying her head in my shirt, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried of being caught," she muffled into my shirt.

I kissed the top of her head, "I know, I just thought that you were already regretting what's going on between us," I said.

She looked up at me quickly looking incredulously at me, "Never Jazz, I could never think of it. You mean more than anything to me," she said.

I smiled at her, "As do you," a thought suddenly appeared in my head. As I thought of making a nice surprise for her this week.

* * *

Tell me what you think! x


	18. Chapter 17

**Alice Pov**

I sighed and stretched my arms, the other side of the mattress was cold. I opened my eyes and didn't see Jasper, then I thought of Lucy and Peter. It's already been a week since they've got here and I haven't seen Jasper as much. It almost seemed like he was avoiding me, always saying that he needed to go somewhere. I was starting to think that he was already regretting what was going on between us.

I stood up and went to the bathroom to go wash up before going downstairs. Lucy and Esme were sipping coffee and discussing something intently. They looked over at me and smiled, "Good morning," I chirped.

"Good morning honey," Esme said.

I looked around and saw that it was only them, "Are the boys still asleep?" I asked.

"Peter is still asleep and Jasper just went out a couple of minutes ago saying he has something planned," Lucy said.

_Damn it Jasper._

The jerk didn't even bother to wake me up and say goodbye? I gave her a tight-lip smile to hide the disappointment on my face and then sat down at the table to pour myself some orange juice. I heard the phone ring and saw Esme stand up to answer it.

"You and Jasper seem to be really close still, joined to the hip when I first arrived here. You know I was never that close to your Uncle Carlisle," Lucy stated.

_He was my boyfriend, _I thought mentally and instead nodded at her in reply. Her eyes lightened, "I was thinking of going to the mall, your Aunt Esme says that you really like to shop and I need a shopping buddy," she winked.

"Of course! I'd love to go," I said.

She smiled smugly, "Go and get your things then," she said.

I nodded my head quickly and then left to get my bag upstairs. I ran back down and saw her already putting on her coat, I slipped on my shoes and followed her to the car.

"I could drive, there's a mall that's pretty close," I suggested as she nodded her head in reply.

We climbed inside the car and headed to the mall. Silence filled the car, and I felt a slight tinge of nervousness spark inside me as I saw Lucy look at me in the corner of my eye. I started wondering if she was going to ask more questions about Jasper and me. My hands tightened on the steering wheel and I shifted in my seat slightly uncomfortable.

Though no answer came. I mentally sighed in relief and saw the building already. I parked the car and followed Lucy as she walked to the doors.

We walked inside one of the stores and I heard Lucy clear her throat quietly, I looked up at her curiously.

"We'll be leaving in a couple of days, and your Aunt Esme and I were talking about you staying with us back in Mississippi for a week or two," she said.

"Is it just me?" I asked.

She nodded her head slowly, "Yes, Hon. Peter's birthday will be next weeks so others will come and visit, but I thought that you've in Forks for a while that you would like to go on a small vacation," she insisted.

_What about Jasper?_

A week or two wasn't too long. Yet, what was going to happen to Jasper and me? I bit my lip at the thought, my mind battling whether to stay or go. "I've gotten it all figured out. You can just get the homework you need from your school and you could do it back in Biloxi," she said.

"Uhm, it sounds really fun Aunt Lucy. Can I think about it more?" I asked.

"Sure thing, sweet," she said.

My phone rang in my pocket, I picked it up and answered it, "What Jasper?" I asked.

"_Darlin'__, meet me by La Push right now__," _he demanded.

I frowned at the tone of his voice, "I'm in the middle of something right now. And why have you been avoiding me the past couple days?"

"_Just meet me there," _he said before hanging up.

I felt the urge to throw my phone on the ground. I looked over at Lucy and sighed, "Uhm, Jasper wants me to meet him somewhere. I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh it's fine, I'll ask Emmet or Edward to come pick me up. Just think about the trip okay?" She said.

I managed to give her a tight-lip smile before heading to my car, and driving to La Push.

* * *

**Thoughts? x **


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry everyone! Here is the actual chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alice Pov**

I arrived at the Res and headed near the water. I looked around and I couldn't see him anywhere, "Jasper?" I called.

Figuring that he wasn't here, I rolled my eyes and was ready to go back to the car. When I felt someone cover my eyes and mouth. I squeaked in fright and started struggling to push the person away when I heard the person chuckle.

"Relax," he said and I felt him uncover my mouth.

I huffed, "What is this all about? I'm getting tired of these games," I snapped at him.

"You'll see," was all he said and could hear the smirk on his lips as he did.

We suddenly came to stop, he slowly took his hand away from my eyes and I opened them to see a blanket on the ground with candles and lights on the ground. A gasp escaped my lips and I felt him press his body against mine. Guilt flooded remembering the harsh tones I used thinking that he was ignoring me when he was working on this.

Tears pricked my eyes and I turned around and threw myself at him.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He chuckled, "It's alright, Darlin'."

He grabbed my hand and led me to the blanket, I bit my lip to hide a giggle as I took in the small scenario. He turned me around so my back was faced against his chest and wrapped his arms around me, I sighed in content as I felt his heart beat against his chest. The steady rhythm was now my favorite song.

I closed my eyes as he rubbed small circles on arm, "Your amazing, do you know that? Who would think that a military school student and trouble-maker could be such a romantic?" I teased.

His chest vibrated with laughter, "Well there's a lot that you don't know about me, sweetheart," he said.

"That means there's more to you that I should know. Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked jokingly.

"Definitely a good thing," he spoke firmly.

I smiled and leaned closer to him, letting my head fall against his shoulder. "How was your day?" He asked suddenly changing the subject.

My emotions started flooding with fear as I thought about my conversation with Lucy. My mind raced on how I was going to tell him and how he was going to react? My heart dropped and I could feel the blood in my face drain.

"Ali?" He asked after a while.

I took a deep breath, "Well Lucy and I went shopping together," I started nervously. I looked down my lap when I heard him hum in his throat to go on, "For Mississippi," I said. Wincing slightly for the roar of anger to erupt, but all that came was his deep breathing.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Uhm…Esme and Lucy have been talking, and Lucy was thinking of bring me to Biloxi with her and Peter for a week or two," I said.

No answer came from him. Panic started welling up inside me, and I made the big mistake of turning around to look at him. Anger burned through his eyes and his nostrils flared. I never seen Jasper to react like this, it was probably worse than the time at the lake or with Gabriel.

"Jazz, I know what your thinking, but Lucy says that I've stayed in Forks for so long that maybe I should go out and explore," I explained.

His eyes snapped from the trance he was in and he shifted to me, his jaw locked.

"What about us Alice? We just got together and then….your leaving," he said through clenched teeth.

"It's only for a couple of weeks Jazz! I'm not thirteen anymore," I said frowning at him.

He stood up abruptly and almost made me fall to the ground if my hands weren't supporting me. I stood up and planted my hands on the side of my hips. He stared at me with so much ferocity it was like he was burning a hole through me. "You're not going," he said.

I gaped at him and scoffed, "Excuse me?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Your not going to Mississippi," he repeated firmly.

I glowered at him, "You can't tell me what to do! Were not little kids anymore Jasper, that little girl you saw before you left is not there anymore. You can't go and treat me like I'm a child, and you're certainly not the boss of me either," I struck at him.

He didn't respond. Though the look in his eye hardened as he stared at me intensely. My heart heart dropped, the emotions in my stomach turned into a knot.

"Jazz…I love you and you know that, but since last week with almost getting caught and having to keep this secret…" I trailed off as my throat tightened and the tears well up. "I'm sorry," I whispered and ran before I could even hear him say anything else.

My heart tore at the thought of leaving him there. Feeling that all my hope was gone and as if I was loss without him.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry everyone! I know it's been a long time, but I promise you that I'm getting back to my regular schedule and will try up to update more frequently as possible. Thank you to those who have stayed and are still supporting my stories. It means a lot to me! Sorry to keep y'all waiting.**

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

My legs were numb as I walked back towards the car, my head was jumbled with everything that just happened not only half an hour ago. I threw the things inside the trunk and climbed inside the car. My vision started to blurred, and my heart felt as though it was in a vice-grip.

_Alice. _

It wasn't over, neither of us wanted to end it. The I-loves-yous, that we exchanged each other weren't some fucking words that we said to each other just so the other one felt satisfied, it was more than that. She was the one, and yet I screwed it with going all ape-shit on her.

Maybe she was right though, she did need to get out there more. Hell, I've been away from Forks for two years, why couldn't she?

I _needed_ her to forgive me, otherwise it would ruin the both of us. I never wanted to cause a big fight like this tonight. I was hoping to have a nice picnic dinner, hold her in my arms, and tell her I loved her once again.

I was finally able to find some strength in me to drive back home, more thoughts circling in my head at all the possibilities of how to apologize to her.

I entered the house and saw Esme and Lucy talking to each other, my heart quickened as I saw a raven-haired girl talking to them. She turned around and spotted me, her eyes shown with hurt, pain…and love!

She still loved me! I thought.

"Alice," I spoke softly hoping that she was able to hear me.

Her eyes watered slightly, and she brushed past me and up the stairs to her room.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked worriedly from behind me.

I turned around slowly, Esme and Lucy exchanging looks at each other. I nodded my head numbly as Esme eyed me curiously. A thought suddenly struck me, "What were you guys talking about when I got home?"

My heart clenched with fear at the thought of Alice agreeing that she wanted to go. "Oh, she just said that she wasn't feeling well," Esme said.

I swallowed thickly at how much pain I had caused. I was always hurting her.

"She told me about the trip, that you girls were talking about bringing her…" I trailed off slowly.

Lucy smiled, "Yes, it's only for a few weeks, Jasper. Then Peter's party will be no longer that about two already, your mother and I have been talking more about it. You'll all be visiting in Biloxi as well so we could celebrate," she said.

A wave of joy coursed through my veins as the words suddenly sunk in. I had to talk to Alice. I nodded my head and felt the corner of my lips tugging up, I quickly said goodnight and charged upstairs to Alice's room.

My legs suddenly felt heavier as I grew nearer Alice's door. I could hear the faint sobs coming from inside and felt my heart drop. I opened the door slowly and saw Alice's widen and scramble on the bed as she shoved something underneath her bed.

I closed the door behind me gently, and saw her blood-shot eyes narrow as she watched me.

"What do you want?" She asked hoarsely.

"We need to talk."


	21. Chapter 20

"_We need to talk."_

**Alice Pov**

I could feel his intense gaze burn a hole through me, knowing that he could read me like an open book.

"We can't talk here though. Come with me," he demanded softly this time.

I bit my lip wondering if I should or not. Fearing that everything, that happened a while ago would replay. I glanced at him quickly, and met his eyes. My heart gave a sudden jolt at how he looked. His eyes were slightly red as if he had been crying and his hair was messy like he'd been running his hand through it.

He stretched his hand towards me, I stood up slowly, but didn't bother to take it. The hurt flashed in his eyes and I looked away from him again/

"Fine," I whispered.

I followed him downstairs and to his car. He opened the door for me and I got in without saying another word. Before I knew it we were driving away from the house and towards who knows where. In the corner of my eye I could see him staring at me and opening and closing his mouth as if trying to say something.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," he said finally.

My body tense at his voice. _Sorry! _That's all he could say? He grimaced at his words, his lips forming into a tight line on his face when he was thinking hard about something.

"You have to know that I really lo..." My chest constricted painfully and I shook my head quickly.

"Don't," I muttered.

"I know I screwed everything up. I just...I've been gone for two years, and all of sudden we got together and I feel like I've been missing out on so much. The camp was like hell, and every single day I was there I was thinking of you. I didn't want you to go with Lucy, because I feel as if you're leaving me and I can't let you go already Alice," he said.

"Is it always going to be like that, if I want to go somewhere we'll get into this fight? Jasper, since we've gotten together all we've done is get into an argument. And I hate that I'm always hurting you for some stupid reason. And now we have to keep this secret from everyone...I don't know, maybe it's easier if you saw some else. You could have a proper wife and children, and you don't have to worry about anyone judging you for something..." I trailed off, a lump starting to rise in my throat.

I slowly turned to him and saw half a smile on his face. I bit into my lip harder as I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes.

He licked his lips and nodded his head softly, "You're right," he muttered. I sniffed quietly as a tear spilled down my cheek, "But that's not what I want. I could have all of that with you, Al. I mean it when I say that you're the most important thing in the world to me. I don't give a crap about what anyone says. And I wouldn't trade this for anything. It's only you that I want. Always," he spoke firmly.

A gasp escaped my lips at how near our faces were. His eyes shifted to my lips and then back to my eyes. He brushed the tears from my eyes with his thumb and cupped my cheek with his hand. His eyes shown with adoration.

I blinked away the last of my tears and mentally scoffed at how emotional I've been these couple of days.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded once again, grinning from ear to ear this time. "Trust me. We are going to get through this. Don't ever lose hope again, my love," he said before he crushed his lips to mine.

_We were meant to be._


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I'm really sorry for the long update, but I've been getting my writing spark back. I know that some people worry if an author is quitting their book or not, and I promise you guys that I will not. I will try to update as much as I can. Thanks for still reading, it means the world to me. Y'all rock. **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Alice had left with Lucy and Peter yesterday night, and I was already missing her like hell. We definitely had worked things out and I knew now in my mind that everything was going to work out great between us. I was going to make it work, and if there was going to be any complications. I was going to be there for her with every step of the way.

I checked my phone for the hundredth time today and sighed, rubbing my eyes. I didn't talk to her until earlier this morning when she got settled in.

I was already counting down the days I was able to see her beautiful smile again.

_Clingy much?_

I rolled my eyes but found myself checking my phone once more before I heard my name being called.

"Jasper, Alice is probably going out shopping with Aunt Lucy right now. You know how she is. Stop going all mama-bear on her," Emmet said.

I looked up and scowled.

"I know that and I'm waiting for Peter to call me, because I have to ask him something about this game," I lied.

_Pathetic. _

Just yesterday, I was all over her wanting her to call me just to make sure she was okay. He snorted before leaving my room at my fake attempt.

_Flashback-_

_Alice giggled as I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto my lap. "I have to pack, my flight is in a couple of hours, Jas." _

_I rubbed my nose against hers and saw her eyes flutter close. I smiled. _

"_It's not my fault. I'm not going to see you until a month before Peter's birthday," I blew into her ear._

_She_ _shivered delicately and my smiled deepened at my affect on her. _

_"I'm going to miss you...but Lucy will get pissed if we miss our flight," she murmured softly._

_"That would make us have one more day to spend time together then," I grinned. _

_She scowled and rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, Jas."_

_I sighed when I saw her deep blueberry eyes burn into my soul. I flopped back onto the bed dramatically and sighed. _

_"My girlfriend wants to run away from me already. What did I ever do to deserve this?" I sighed throwing one arm over my eyes._

_She patted my chest before going back to zipping her suitcase. I peeked under my arm and scowled when her back was turned to me. I sighed again. _

_"Aren't I supposed to be the dramatic one in this relationship?" She asked still not looking at me. _

_"You love me," I accused playfully sitting up again. _

_"Maybe," she chirped. _

_I snorted, "The other day when we were in the car meant nothing then?" I raised an eyebrow. _

_"It was the only way to get you off my back," she winked turning back to me before squealing when i lunged at her. _

_"Why you..."_

_She laughed loudly when I tackled her to the ground and started planting kisses all over her face. "Tell me that you love me," I growled. _

_"Never!" She giggled._

_Bells chimed in my ear, "Say it," I murmured leaning in closer to her lips so there was only little space between us. _

_Her breathing deepened as she watched me while biting onto her bottom lip. I mentally groaned at how gorgeous she looked right now. _

_"You first, Jas..." She whispered._

_"Mary Alice. I love you with every cell inside me and though it might be corny as hell. I don't give a damn, because I wouldn't give it up for anything else in the world," I stated proudly._

_Her eyes glistened happily and she pecked my lips slowly before pulling away. _

_"I love you too, Jas. So much." _

Then we put ourselves together before preparing everything she needed again for her trip. Now I didn't know what to do to break time on my hands. All I did back then before I went to the camp even then I was still smitten with her.

I chuckled at how someone so small could have me wrapped around her finger to do anything for her.

I could almost hear the sound of Emmet mocking me in my head if he only knew my situation right now.

Edward walked inside my room and nodded his head at me, "Jay, were going to the mall with the girls. Emmet and I are just going there to hang out. You want to come with?"

I nodded my head, "Sure," while slipping my shoes on and then following him downstairs. I greeted Esme before I leaving the house with the others.

***~YL~***

The mall wasn't really for me. I walked around with Edward and Emmett for the most part, nothing really seemed to catch my eye. I was just waiting for that one single call.

"So Jay, now that your home, what are your plans?" Edward asked as we sat down on one of the benches outside the stores as the girls walked into one of them.

I shrugged, "I don't really have anything in mind yet. I'm just really glad I got out of the camp for the most bit," I chuckled.

He nodded, "It must have been really tough..."

I snorted, "I hated every single damn moment I was in there. I'm just glad it's over now..."

He looked thoughtful for moment, "You know. Alice, really missed you while you were gone. She wouldn't come out of her room for a few weeks, it was either Emmet and I, or the girls."

I felt my stomach drop, "I didn't know it was that bad," I said softly.

He nodded, "Then she met that Gabriel kid, but you could tell she still wasn't herself. She even asked mom to cut her hair over the summer! I think all of us were shocked," he chuckled.

I whistled, getting caught up with everything he said.

Then Emmett spoke up, "Hey, now that your back home. You could get yourself a girlfriend," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and heard Edward scoff next to me, "Ignore him. He's been trying to play match-maker lately."

_Hell no. Not going to work on me, man. _

I felt my phone ring in my pocket, I stood up and walked away from the guys and picked it up.

_"Hi Jas."_

"Hi sweetheart. How's everything going so far?" I asked.

I could almost hear the smile spread across her face and felt my face spread into a grin. "It's lovely! Lucy has been bring me around town and I got to hang out with a Peter a lot too. It's so nice here," she said while going to more detail to me on the phone.

I listened, more than happy just to hear her voice. I honestly missed her and wished nothing more than to hear and see her right now.

_Fuck, I'm becoming a girl. _

_"I miss you, Jas,"_ she murmured.

"I miss you to, baby. I'll be seeing you in a few weeks. Time will pass by fast," my voice filled with joy that she missed me just as much.

_"Hopefully. Otherwise, I'll beg Esme to get your plane ticket right now and ship you over here,"_ she giggled.

"Your too adorable for your own good," I chuckled.

_"I'm glad that everything is working out so far with us now. When your here, I'll bring you to the really nice places. Maybe, I could even ask Esme to have you leave the same flight as me,"_ she said thoughtfully.

"Me too, darlin'. I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind," I said.

_"I'll be counting down the days until you arrive back into my arms,"_ she chirped.

"Me too, Ali."

_"I'll talk to you later. I love you."_

"And I, you."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I felt slightly more happy that I got to hear from here. I was glad to see that Alice was becoming more comfortable about the situation. She was herself.

Suddenly, two weeks didn't feel like a problem. I just hoped that time would pass by fast.


End file.
